Dragons of the Harvest Moon
by Alice Bekett
Summary: When Paladine grants my wish of coming to Krynn and saving Raistlin.I know that the journey will be long and hard,but it will be far harder then i ever imagined,with aspects of my character surfacing and talking to me in my mind, I need to help save everyone's favourite mage!
1. The Meeting

Dragons of the Harvest Moon

Chapter one

The Meeting

Slowly, I returned to myself. I hurt everywhere, it was a constant ache, but easily manageable. I cracked my eyes open and got the fright of my life: Tasslehoff Burrfoot, and Tanis Half-Elven were leaning over me, curious, no doubt.

"Are you alright?" Tanis asked In a low form of common.

"I'm fine." I replied in a higher form, looking around, I recognized that I was in the cave a little ways from Crystalmir Lake.

I felt several pairs of eyes bore in the back of my skull. I turned and saw my favorite character (other than Dalamar) from Krynn. Raistlin Majere and all his golden skinned glory, was sitting, not a few feet away. His golden, hourglass eyes stared at me, but not through my skull, as I originally thought. Not surprisingly it was Sturm. The stoic knight was standing by the cave's entrance, his arms folded across his chest. His cold, brown eyes stared at me, if it weren't for the fact that I was a "lady", I had the feeling he would have kicked my ass. Goldmoon then thought that it was best to come forward, with the Blue Crystal staff.

"Are you injured?" She was speaking common, but, man, did she ever have an accent

"I'm fine." I replied, knowing the way people on Krynn spoke differently then those on Earth. A sudden thought struck me, what the _Hell_ was I going to do without my Ipod? Its absurd, I know, but c'mon give me a break, I was stressed out. That thought sent me giggling. Raistlin raised both eyebrows at me and that just made me giggle harder.

"What is so funny?" He asked me. Sadly, he was confused, but the look on his face said he was confused _and_ pissed. That sobered me up quickly. _Never, ever_ mess with the future Master of the Past and Present no matter _how_ tempting it is, because one day he _will_ find you and kick your ass.

"I- I've been through a lot today." I mumbled.

_Wait a second; he should be coughing up a lung by now._ Came an unbidden thought from the back of my head._ Shut up_, I told it. Stupid voices never leave me –

The thought was cut off abruptly, by (big surprise) Raistlin coughing. Oh well, one thing that you can't take from him is his timing; I might have just started a full-blown argument with the whispers in the back of my head. Yeah, I know that sounds weird, but the body I was in supplied that I had been hearing the voices since I had been thirteen.

I looked down at myself and wasn't entirely surprised when is saw a thin, almost wasted, body covered in Lunitari's red robes of neutrality. I casually brushed myself off and stood up, but nearly jumped out of my pants (and, yes, they were travelling robes, so they did have pants) when I nearly stepped into Caramon Majere, Raistlin's twin brother.

I smiled sheepishly. "Hi", I murmured. I turned and sat beside Raistlin, who (for the record) was still giving me the hairy eyeball. I faced him. "Don't worry, I don't bite," The only thing I got was a raised eyebrow. _You want him._ The voice in the back of my head taunted.

_Shut up. _I told it again. It did. I turned to the rest of the group. " Where are you headed too?" I asked.

"Haven." Replied Sturm coldly. I nodded in mock understanding.

"Yeah, that's where I'm headed." I fibbed. "If it's okay with you, I'll stick with you guys until we get there, the roads are dangerous, I've heard rumors of war."

Everyone looked at each other. "Fine, but we depart at Haven." Said Tanis

I grabbed my packs, glaring at Tas (Tasslehoff) as I did so. I nestled in some of my blankets, as I fell into a half sleep, a fight broke out between Sturm and Riverwind, before it was resolved, however, I was asleep.

Only to be woken up several hours later by Raistlin coughing. Checking a sigh, I grabbed one of my packs, pulled out the leftover blankets, and headed over to Raistlin. I wordlessly draped the last two blankets over Raistlin's shaking form and glared at Tanis, who was taking watch and could have easily started the fire again.

I fell asleep, and woke at dawn with everyone.

END of Chapter One

(Line Break)

AN Wow a chapter already, I feel accomplished. Please R & R; I'll finish Dragons of Autumn Twilight and hopefully the rest of the Chronicles.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Me and the Voices of course!


	2. Haven, my Ass

Chapter Two

Haven, my Ass

The next morning we were up and breakfasted quickly. I ate out of my own pack and glared at Caramon's eyes roamed over to my plate. Raistlin watched me intensely, and I watched him in turn.

" You took the Test." He said in his soft, whispering voice.

" Yes, as did you." I replied taking a small bite of bread.

It was funny, at home on Earth, I had a good appetite, and here I was, pulling a Raistlin, kind of sad to tell you the truth.

And for the first time I was curious about what my body looked like and, if I rotted In Raistlin's vision. I licked my suddenly dry lips. " What do you see?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

" In my vision, I see time as it effects all things, mountains crumble to dust as I watch them." His gaze met mine. They held me in place. " Human flesh withers and dies before my eyes, trees gain green leaves, never to regain them. Except the youngest of elves, and even then, they are like flowers, just about to lose their bloom. And you, you are the only women I have seen in the last five years who does not age."

"." I was speechless, I had assumed that Paladine would do this to me, but---- I couldn't even _think_ straight. Damn, Raistlin was really suspicious now. And everyone else was staring. I licked my lips again. " I can't tell you why, all I can say is that I am to travel with you."

Raistlin _and _Tanis was searching my face, looking for the truth.

I met Raistlin's gaze without flinching. " We need to leave."

And with that, I gathered up my packs and exited the cave, waiting for the rest to come out.

We hiked through the thick brush of Solace Vale. It was fragrant with life, but we had to be careful of the Tangleshoot roots, because if we were to step on one, it would ensnare us for beasts to come and eat the victim, releasing blood. The thing that kept them alive.

Shuddering at a memory the body supplied. Raistlin and I were having some difficulty traveling through the thick brush, and while he was choking on pollen and dust, my head was pounding and I was trying extremely hard not to fall over from dizzy spells.

I had supposedly found a large stick in my youth and had made it into a staff, putting simple spells of protection over it and my mother put some more powerful spells over it, not telling me about half of them.

" There's the road up ahead!" Tas called, his shrill voice making me grit my teeth.

" Stupid kinder." I snarled under my breath. Raistlin glanced at me, a glint of amusement in his golden eyes.

Leaning on my staff and stiffening my legs were the only things I could do to keep from falling from the dizzy spells. Trying to keep up was all I could do, but I lagged behind after a while, everyone waited by the side of the road.

" By the Gods, people, only one needed to stay and wait." I murmured under my breath.

After that, everyone noticed that there was no noise. Nothing, no birds, bugs, or small animals, it was as if the world had been silenced. I shuddered at the thought of what came next.

I touched Tanis's arm. " Tanis, we cannot go out there."

He looked at me. " Why?"

" Because, you will not like the 'clerics' that are coming down the road." I replied hoarsely.

" Clerics?" Tanis asked.

I started to answer when Tas yelled " Clerics, a party of eight of them!"

" Oh great, no one go out there." I said quietly, crouching low in the bushes.

" I will not hide in a ditch like a coward."

" Do you _really_ want to go get a really bad head wound from things created by evil magic?" I turned to Riverwind. " And yes, they are the same creatures from the broken marble city of yours." I turned to Sturm again. " Yes we will have to still head out into Darken Wood, and there is no doubt that you will follow the white stag, but not meeting the draconians will save us a lot of time, spells, pain and trouble."

Everyone stared at me, stunned. " Get down." I hissed, pulling Sturm down with me.

" You dare"- Sturm started angrily.

" Yes I dare, so shut up and be quiet before I break your nose, the hard way."

Everyone crouched low to the ground, to stunned to defy me.

We waited and I watched warily as the party of draconians passed us. One stopped and sniffed around were we were. Everyone held their breath and waited silently for it to pass. It soon left and then it decided to rain, so we headed into Darken wood.

That's when the adventure began.


	3. Darken Wood? Oh Shit!

Chapter Three.

Darken Wood?

Oh Shit!

" I see a stag, a white one." Sturm suddenly exclaimed after we found a trail to Prayers Eye Peak.

" Told you." I said.

Everyone turned. " What do you know about us?" Tanis asked.

" Your future, for some of you, your past All of you will live long and some will have kids and get married, but, I will keep the knowledge to myself, at least for now. But sadly, there is one here that will not survive to see his child."

I looked at Sturm. " Lead the way Knight, I do not like you, but, you are an asset to this mission, so I will follow you into Darken Wood."

Sturm stared at me, and then started to walk again.

By the time we reached the top, where there are two rocks shaped like the hands of someone deep in prayer, Raistlin and I were exhausted. My lungs had started to burn at that point too, at first, it was just noticeable, but by the time we made it to the top, it hurt so bad, I thought my lungs would collapse.

" We need to rest." Tanis said suddenly. I sank onto the wet grass. I took a deep breath, and found my throat blocked, I tried to clear it with one harsh cough, but that just triggered a big fit.

I leaned forward, tying to breathe, I felt liquid dribble down my chin and onto the grass, and smelt fresh blood, after a few seconds more blood came out of my mouth. I felt everyone's eyes on me. After the world started to dim, I could breathe.

I sucked in a few shaky breaths and felt something soft pressed into my palm. I looked up, it was Raistlin I looked into my palm and found one of his white handkerchiefs there.

"This is for the blankets." He murmured into my ear. I grinned and wiped my mouth.

" Thanks."

" I see it, we need to leave!" Exclaimed Sturm suddenly.

I sighed. I tucked my handkerchief into my belt, grabbed my packs and followed the knight.

After a while, we stumbled into a clearing. We were still up the mountain, but we could see the forest. When I looked at it, I felt chilled.

_Don't go in there! _The voices in my head screamed. _We do not belong here!_

_I know, but we must go. _ I whispered to them.

I sensed great, powerful magic laid about the forest. I leaned against my staff and moved closer to Raistlin. He was shivering as well.

" What do you sense?" Tanis asked, I wasn't sure whom he was asking.

" There is a great, powerful magic laid on this forest." Raistlin and I whispered at the same time.

" How certain are you that this is Darken Wood?"

" I know your future, I know what this turn of events will bring. Tanis, this _is_ Darken Wood, but we must enter for this plays a good part in what is to come."

"Why- How, do you know?"

"I cannot answer."

"Come Tanis, everyone doesn't have a choice."

I started down the path. I half turned. " Coming?"

Everyone followed silently. We walked until nightfall, and I would have willingly kept on walking through the night, if it weren't for the fact that Raistlin and I were too weak to carry on much farther.

Up ahead we saw a small clearing. And I felt a wave of panic sweep through my mind.

" Don't leave the path." Raistlin tried in vain to stop the fools.

" They won't listen." I told him.

He didn't reply, he just watched as the group settled in a clearing.

" Idiots." I muttered.

" You should not leave the path." Raistlin said caustically.

A sudden urge came over me. " Eat nothing, harm nothing, drink nothing in Darken Wood."

I know, I was stealing almost all of Raistlin's lines, but oh well.

I moved closer to Raistlin, and felt him shaking.

" Do you see it?" I whispered as Sturm sat on a tree stump. " Does this forest rot in your sight?"

"No. This forest does not rot." He whispered back.

" Come on you two, it'll be fine, I don't even think this is Darken Wood, look at the map. You both need rest."

" Rest." I repeated faintly." You are all fools, what do you see Half- Human?" I sneered, knowing that a half–elf is part of a whole and that half–human is a cripple. " Do you see a pleasant forest, a beautiful forest? We will rest, but we will stay an the trail." I sat down, ignoring the startled, insulted and surprised looks on the companion's faces.

Raistlin sat down as well; I could swear his shoulders were shaking in silent amusement.

" Oh, Raistlin that's not the worst of what I've got, like Sturm, why did you have sex with Kitiara, you got her pregnant. And Tanis, you love Laurana, so you might as well skip Kit, 'cause she's a cheating, Dragon highlord whore." I said quite loudly.

Raistlin was making a wheezing, choking noise now. I realized he was chuckling.

Man, Half Human was pissed. And glaring at Sturm,

" Did you?" Tanis demanded.

Sturm cleared his throat. " No.." He said hesitantly.

" By Lunitari, you did too. And by the way, your kid's name is Steel. Ironic isn't it?"

I was giggling uncontrollably at that point, and Raistlin was trying not to choke himself.

My lungs tightened. A powerful, male voice sounded in my head.

_This is what you get for messing with the future._

My lungs burned and I started coughing, still trying not to giggle my head off, it was a weird sound, giggling and coughing at the same time. It hurt considerably. I was just hacking up bits of lung and blood when it abruptly stopped.

"What the hell, Palidine, you send me here to fuck things up and when I do, you punish me. Once again, what the hell!" I yelled when I could breathe.

Everyone just stared at me. Tanis was mumbling things under his breath and glaring at Sturm and I, he walked over to the small, clear brook and drank from it.

"Idiots, we are surrounded by idiots." I said quietly.

He made the wheezing sound again. I looked at him. " Is it just me, or are you chuckling?"

He didn't answer.

"I figured you were." I muttered.

Then, the spectres showed up. I couldn't count them, once I got a start, some would vanish, only to be replaced by different ones seconds later. Everyone was standing and huddled together, except Raistlin and I. We were still sitting on the path, calm as ever.

I stood up slowly. " Shall we save these idiots?"

He stood up using The Staff Of Magius. " We might as well." We stood in front of the group, but I was actually terrified. I felt Raistlin shaking with some suppressed emotion, most likely fear. I took a deep breath to steady myself.

" _Ast bilak parbilakar. Suh tangus moipar? _Raistlin repeated the phrase three times. As he spoke, the spectres parted, revealing one that was more awesome then the rest. The pallid amour was decorated with gems, the were dark. I had the feeling that when he was alive, the spectre and his armor had shone. The face was filled with terrible anguish and sorrow, a sadness that scared me and touched my heart at the same time. The specter turned toward Raistlin and I. He advanced.

" Raist." I heard Caramon choke.

The spectre didn't even pause. He raised a fleshless hand to touch Raistlin, and then Raistlin spoke.

" You who have been long dead, use my living voice to tell us of your bitter sorrow. Then, give us leave to pass through this forest unharmed. For our purpose is not evil. Which you will see if you read our hearts."

The spectre paused; he searched Raistlin's composed, cold features. I realized that I had been holding my breath. I inhaled. " Don't do it." I whispered.

" I must." He croaked. The spectre bowed. Raistlin bowed back. I heard Tanis suck in a deep breath from astonishment. Raistlin moved to stand beside the ghostly figure. His face was as nearly as pale as the dead were beside him.

_The dead living and the living dead._ The voice in my head observed. _I know, freaky isn't it? _I told it back. _Are you too stunned to talk?_ I asked them.

_No._

_What are you, hell, who are you?_

_You may call me T'manna._

_That sounds like something out of _Star Trek_._

_It is._ At that, I was too stunned to speak.

" Who dares enter Darken Wood?" The voice resounding from Raistlin's throat was not his own. It was deep and commanding and most of all it was hollow.

I grabbed Tasslehoff's pointed ear before he could walk forward. " Hey!" He protested.

" Shut up!" I hissed. I bowed to the spectre. " Hello, my name is." I paused, remembering that I did not have a name here yet. I thought about it for a second, when a alien name came to my lips. " My name is Nekitha. What is yours?" I figured being polite would help.

"That is no concern of yours. Know only that we are warriors long forgotten."

" Are our assumptions that you broke a pledge and are now forever damned to repeat your broken promise again and again, until the gods have mercy on your souls?"

_What the hell!_ T'manna snarled. I realized now that that the voice was female.

"It is. We pledged to guard this land. Then the smoldering mountain was thrown down to Krynn. The land was ripped apart. We ran as evil things crept out from the ground. We ran until bitter death caught up with us. We have been called to fulfill our oath, as evil once again stalks the land. And here we will remain until the evil is vanquished and the balance is restored."

Suddenly Raistlin gave a shriek and flung his head back. The shriek came from his throat, but it was as though thousands of ghostly throats were shrieking with him. I clenched my mouth shut so I wouldn't scream.

" My men and I would like to know what you are doing here."

"It is a long story, but I guess it doesn't matter to you." I cleared my throat.

" Well, we met in a place, a town, called Solace. There we met the barbarians. The lady, Goldmoon, protects and harbors the Blue Crystal staff."-

" Blue crystal?"  The spectre snarled.

There was a bright flash of blue light behind me. I half turned to see Goldmoon holding the staff in front of her in astonishment. The spectre watched my lack of reaction coldly.

" Follow me." He reached out a hand to grasp Raistlin's wrist.

" No!" Caramon cried. He broke free from Tanis and only I blocked his way.

" Put your weapon down, he will be fine, just weak. And besides, I don't think our hosts would like us to stay longer than we must."

I turned and stepped into the rippling air. Darkness surrounded me, I didn't panic, and I just shut my eyes and walked swiftly onward. I heard the sounds of a long forgotten battle. I started to run. Suddenly, I was in another clearing.

_What is with us, and finding clearings?_

_How should I know? Maybe we have a talent for it._

I saw Raistlin ahead of me, I ran to him. I caught him, just before he collapsed. Under the combined weight, my legs buckled.

" _Damn!"_ I said loudly on the way down. " You okay?" I asked gently to Raist.

"Fine as can be expected." He whispered. I heard footsteps behind us.

"Get away from him!" Carmon snarled. I raised an eyebrow. " I caught 'im"

Caramon flushed even more.

Raistlin laughed.

He _laughed_.

Sadly, it didn't last long, instead; he choked.

"One of these days we are going to laugh at these fools. Sturm most of all." I murmured softly in his ear when he could breathe. He looked at me like I was an alien.

"I thought we were already doing that." It was my turn to laugh, I stood up: helping Raistlin do the same.

"That we are, that we are." I grinned.

" I need rest. The spell drained me."

"And rest ye shall!" Boomed a living, breathing voice.

"Centaurs", I said, shaking my head.

The man-centaur- looked at me. " Yo, how're you?" I said, slipping into the old habit of city-slang.

Everyone stared at me. " Hi, how. Are. You?" I translated.

" That is no concern of you, I have come to take you to the Forestmaster."

"Ah, yes, the unicorn. How is she?"

"That is no"-

"Concern of mine, okay, I get it." I finished. " My friends here haven't heard of her, so yeah. Lets go. Oh, yeah. The rest of you can come out now!" I yelled.

Some more centaurs appeared.

" How-?" The centaur broke off when I brought Raistlin forward.

"Please, my friend cannot walk, if you will permit us, we will ride upon your backs. For as I know, we must travel swiftly."

The centaur's cold eyes watched me. " Fine, place him upon my back, ye can ride as well, for he needs thy support."

I bowed as much as I could with Raistlin clutching at me. " Thank you."

I put Raistlin on his back, and climbed up on him as well, I wrapped an arm around Raistlin's waist. I looked back; everyone else was standing in stunned silence.

" C'mon, we don't have all night."

Stunned, all of them climbed on several others.

On the ride, everything became dark Even the light from Raistlin's staff died.

I shuddered. Knowing what was going to come next.

" What is wrong?" Raistlin whispered.

" You'll see." I said. I didn't even say it, a force made me use my lips and voice. Shuddering, the centaurs stopped. I slid off, and caught Raistlin as he fell. I landed on my ass with him in my lap.

" _Damen!_" I swore in the language of magic.

" Is that your favorite word?"

" Yes, yes it is." I replied as I stood up and helped Raistlin up.

" There we are. Now we have to wait for the damn unicorn." I muttered under my breath.

"Pardon?" Raistlin asked under his breath.

" Later." I said simply.

I felt him shift his weight.

Then I heard the pounding of hooves.

_Finally. _T'manna stated.

_I agree._

" I bid thee farewell, or fare evil- depending how the Forestmaster judges thee." I heard the centaur leave.

" Hey! You can't leave us here as blind as newborn kittens!" Caramon exclaimed.

" Get them!" Tanis ordered. I knew he was reaching fro his sword, and then a half-second later he exclaimed an explosive oath. " Are we all here?"

" Yes we are." I answered. " And with no weapons, except Goldmoon's, Raistlin's and my own staff."

" Which are all very good weapons, the Que-sue's especially." I heard the deep female voice of the Forestmaster. " It is a weapon used for good, to combat illness, injury and disease." She grew sad. " But, in these times it is supposed to be used as a weapon to destroy those who intend to find it and banish it from the world."


	4. Gods BLess the Unicorn

Dragons of the Harvest Moon

Gods Bless the Unicorn

I must thank Mrs. Majere for helping me with this chapter, once again thank you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except T'manna and Nekitha (Nikida)

"Who are you!?" Caramon called. "We won't hurt you!" He bluffed.

"I am the Forestmaster. And you will not hurt me." Suddenly, it was like someone had turned on the lights. I could see the Forestmaster galloping gracefully down the hill towards us.

"Hello." I said calmly, adjusting my hold on Raist.

"Salutations. I knew you would come."

"Oh, yes." My eyebrows furrowed. " 'A shiny, bright being came to me and told me that the bearer of the Blue Crystal Staff would come to Darken Wood.'" I remembered that the line maybe off, but close enough for my liking.

She wasn't surprised. " I was told you would be coming as well. Changer of the Future."

"C'mon, I don't something flashy like 'The Master of the Past and Present'?" I said. "For crying out loud!" I exclaimed. Then I mumbled several expletives and quieted down.

Raistlin looked at me in slight surprise, but said nothing. Forestmaster shook her head.

"Wash yourselves in the brook and we will eat." She looked at Tanis. " Leave your fear and worries, for safety exists here, if it exists anywhere."

I let out a hollow laugh and walked toward the stream.

_You've been quiet._

_I've been thinking. _T'manna replied.

_About what? _

_About Earth, where you come from. It seems very problematic. _

_Yeah you're telling me. _I snorted.

"Nekitha." Raistlin's soft whisper startled me.

"Hmmm? Yes?" I asked, startled.

"You go any farther and we'll end up in the brook." He observed.

"I'm sorry." I blushed furiously.

Calmly, I set him down near the water and started to wash my face and arms. With my face, I gave up and just stuck my whole head under the cool water. Raistlin weakly did the same, just as the centaurs placed the cloth on the ground and set the one-legged chairs along the length of it. Checking a sigh, I stood up and helped Raistlin to a chair.

"They're safe." I said before sitting him down and sitting beside him.

I felt the chair beneath me settle and make it crafted to my body.

"I'd rather sit on the ground." Caramon announced.

"To get close to the food." Flint sneezed under his breath.

I snorted softly in amusement when the centaurs raised the cloth and everyone really didn't trust the chairs, especially Caramon.

"There's nothing under here, how do they do it?" Tasslehoff said excitedly.

The Forestmaster was smiling. The centaurs brought food, lots of it, bread, water, fruit and even meat, which I remembered from the book. Everyone was doing his or her thing while Forestmaster, Raist and I weren't talking.

_Who are you? _I asked T'manna, taking the break to ask questions.

_I am a part of you, not Nekitha but Sarah. _She stated simply. _I am the cold, logical part of you._

_Huh. _I said, eating a piece of bread, contemplating.

Yes, as you go through this adventure, more parts of Sarah will emerge.

_Like you?_

_Yes._

_Great, more voices in my head._

There was a pause.

_I am Vulcan, but the others may not be_ She paused. _Nice._ She decided.

Great.

The Forestmaster broke the silence. "I believe you encountered clerics?"

" We avoided it." I said, leaving T'manna to her musings.

The Forestmaster nodded. " Don't worry, I'll brief them on the draconians."

She nodded again. Suddenly, I stood up, feeling like I was being watched. I turned, the presence backed away into nothingness.

"What was that?" I asked the Forestmaster.

"What was what?" She asked innocently.

"You know what, someone's watching me."

Damn innocent looking unicorn. Glaring at her I simply looked at the sky, I being the only one in the group being able to see all three moons, I simply looked and waited.

"Will you take us to Xak Tsaroth?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you, there we will find the Disks of Mishakal and restore peace to the land."

She nodded gravely. "I do hope you do, for if you do not…" She trailed off, the unfinished sentence made me shudder.

I looked at Raistlin and saw how, actually handsome he was. He was thin, but that was better than us having to lug around a fat mage. His hair was silver/white it looked silky and smooth. His skin was gold but, not really. He had the gold tone, but in the right light, it was barely noticeable and it would stand out in a crowd, but not horribly so, his eyes were a little weird, but they were pretty, like molten gold. His high, fine cheekbones did appear a little too much, but than again, you wouldn't have much meat on you either if you saw everything rot.

_Eww, you really do like him_ T'manna remarked

_By the gods, if you don't shut up imma gonna kick yer ass! _

There was some mild grumbling, but I didn't care. The there was silence, blissful silence.

By that time Pegasi had arrived. They did their complaining act and I simply walked over to one and as Goldmoon and Riverwind did their song thing I mounted with practiced ease. Shaking my head at the hymn I simply made my-self comfortable for the long ride ahead of us.

The Forestmaster spoke up after we had all mounted.

"You have two days to reach Xak Tsaroth, or the greatest gift will be lost for all eternity!"

As we took off and went toward the Eastwall Mountains I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Why is it Amost Always Poison?

Dragons of the Harvest Moon

Why is it (almost) Always Poison?

I woke suddenly, hearing Half-Human talk to the leader Pegasi. I shook my head, realizing that he may be a moron, but at least he could (sort of) think. Sighing, I looked around and immediately saw the smoke form the Que-Shu village.

"Goldmoon." I said, shaking her shoulder.

"Huh-what, what's wrong?"

I pointed. She moaned. "No!" That woke everyone else up; I rolled my eyes in disgust. C'mon, the Que-Shu was pretty much screwed. Feeling rested and better, I pulled Raist to his feet.

"This'll be a long walk." I warned him.

He nodded, and watched Goldmoon pull Riverwind after her. We walked and walked, when we finally reached the city, it was worse than the book described.

There was acid everywhere. (If you're thinking what I'm thinking, it's the chemical, not the drug!) It was melting the stone buildings, as well as dead bodies. I couldn't help myself, I found a quiet, private place and threw up what little sustenance that I'd been able to take in the night before. Shakily, I watched Caramon comfort a dog, still nestled close to its dead, very young owner. I stroked its fur and let it lick my hand.

"Good dog." I soothed.

When we finally left that place, we kept on walking so that hopefully we wouldn't dream. Well, we were shit outta luck.

"Nekitha!" I woke with a strangled yell, without missing a beat I pulled the person down into a defenseless stance.

"It's okay, it's me." Tanis said in a soothing tone.

"Don't do that. _Ever_ again." I warned threateningly.

"I won't." He said as I released him.

"Good. What time is it?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Dawn." Riverwind replied. Goldmoon suddenly whimpered in her sleep. Riverwind stroked her hair.

"How are you?" I asked softly.

"Fine." He replied coldly.

I knew better then to comment, so I left it at that. I pulled out my spellbook and started to read.

_Morning._

_How was sleep? _I asked.

_Fine, how was yours?_

_Difficult. _I replied.

_I know what you mean._

I returned to my studies as Raistlin awoke. "Morning."

No reply, just a cough.

Suddenly a deep, male voice said.

_Here I am!_ It was in my head.

Surprised, I dropped my spellbook. _Who the hell are you?_

_Frank_

_I have a guy in my head named Frank?!_

_Yes, yes you do._

_Okay, T'manna warned me about more of you, so what do you represent?_

_I am_ He paused, _the side that doesn't talk much._

_Good for you, and will you go away, I'm trying to study._

_I know, but you don't have to. _He said after a long pause.

_If I don't I'll look suspicious, so shut up like you're supposed to!_

Everything was quiet. I reached silently for my spellbook. Raistlin kept reading as if I had done nothing. Silently, I reached for T'manna in my mind.

_Yes?_

_Who is Frank?_

_Umm_

_What? _I demanded.

_Well, he's the quiet, violent one._

_And his name is Frank? The violent ones name is Frank!?_

_I thought we'd figured that out by now. _T'manna said sarcastically.

_Just shut up._

_Fine. _

"Please say we have enough luck so that this road leads all the way to Xak Tsaroth."

"Sorry, no such luck." I replied automatically. Tanis glared at me. I shook my head and simply

"By the way, we need to go toward Newsea." Tanis said nothing.

Two days to get to Xak Tsaroth and one had already passed.

"Damn." I murmured. I simply relaxed and talked on and off with Raistlin and T'manna.

In the middle of one of my conversations with the Vulcan living inside my head, Raistlin asked.

"What happens when you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked, snapping out of my head.

"When your eyes glaze over."

"Oh, talking to voices in my head." I replied smoothly.

He paused. "Oh."

I shook my head. "I am not crazy." I mumbled. I looked over at everyone else; apparently Tas had a map and was giving it to Tanis. Goldmoon sat by the fire, her eyes listless and dark smudges under her eyes. She was holding the staff in front of her, nearly cradling it.

"How precious it has become" Raistlin commented softly, "No that it has been purchased by the blood of innocents."

"Is it worth it?" Goldmoon asked. "Is it worth the lives of my people?"

No one answered. I took a deep breath. "Maybe not now, but later it will be worth it." I said calmly, sincerely.

Riverwind stood and walked away from the group. "He blames himself." Goldmoon sighed. I shook my head. "It is not his fault. It's no one's fault. We can't understand, we'll keep going and hope we'll find the answer in Xak Tsaroth."

Goldmoon nodded, wiped the tears from her eyes and blew her nose off a handkerchief Tasslehoff gave her. She stood up.

""My father would be ashamed. I must remember- I am Chieftains Daughter."

"No." Came Riverwind's deep voice. " You are Chieftain."

Goldmoon gasped and turned, wide eyed. "You are right, but it is meaningless, my people are dead."

"I saw tracks, are people managed to escape. They're maybe none now."

"My people- alive!" Her face was radiant.

I shook my head as the conversation continued and Riverwind left again. I shook my head again.

_Wow, she's desperate. _T'manna commented.

_True, but what if your whole world was destroyed in days, just because of a staff. Most of her people are dead; I do not blame her at all. _I reminded.

"We should get moving." Riverwind said. "It's nearly dawn."

We traveled up only a few miles up the road before it dumped us in the swamp. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "This stinks." I murmured aloud.

Raistlin looked at me, eyebrow raised at my attempt at humor. I shrugged at him. Raistlin grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket and placed it over his mouth to breathe better. We sticked to one side of the road like Spock did to logic, minus the slipups.

Tas and Flint had been walking up front when the dwarf plunged feet first into the muck, they could only see his head.

"Stay back, Tas." I warned quickly.

"It's dragging me under!" Flint yelled, flailing about in the mucky water/quicksand/thing.

"It's deathmirk, hold still" I looked at Sturm. "Don't go in, find a branch."

Caramon found a young sapling and heaved, after what seemed like endless minutes and it came out of the ground. Flint grabbed hold and we hauled him out.

I shook my head as Raistlin and I watched. A snake as thick as Caramon's arm slithered in the muck where Flint had been.

"We can't walk through this." Tanis said gesturing towards the muck. "Maybe we should turn back."

"No time." Raistlin hissed, his beautiful- I mean hourglass eyes sparkled- I mean glittered.

"What?" Tanis exclaimed. "I thought you'd never been here before!"

I shook my head. Damn half-elf, had no brain in his head.

"I've been here, I can't remember when." Riverwind stated, his voice distant. "Follow me and step only where I step." He started to trudge through the muck, and we followed.

"God damn city, why the hell it have to be built where it was, why couldn't it have been built in Darken Wood?" I mumbled. " I mean, c'mon we have no luck whatsoever through this swamp."

Soon we came across the dark, scary, forbidding, frightening,- okay, it actually wasn't that bad, but hey, I've gotta set the scene.

Okay, we came across the muddy swamp water. "How do we get across?" Tanis asked, oblivious to the pink spider web bridge.

I shook my head. "Turn to your right." I ordered. He glared at me and Raistlin was staring at the bridge like it was going to turn into something and eat him.

"Half-Elven." Raistlin pointed to Tanis' left.

Tanis half-turned. "By the gods, we have a way across!" He beamed.

"They scatter around whenever crossing is impossible." I added.

" Xak Tsaroth will not stay uninhabited for long, we must get there before midnight." Raistlin whispered.

I started across, running low on patience. Everyone followed, much more slowly. We kept going and found that we had to wade. I grimaced. "Great, I hoisted my robes up a little and we kept walking until we found a dry spot for lunch. I didn't eat much, no one really did, as well there was little to no talk throughout.

The dwarf started shivering and became more of a nuisance when he started complaining about pains in his joints.

Tanis and Raist shared a knowing look. Tanis stayed near the kender for a minute, until Tas ran past to go to Flint with a flask of brandy.

I shook my head, oh great, a drunken kender and dwarf. They walked way ahead of us, so it came to no surprise to me when I finally heard the call of

"Tanis, ambush!"

"Shit!" Caramon exclaimed.

I heard distant chanting and heard the whistle of the dart gun, I shoved Raistlin out of it's path and felt it graze my neck.

"Ah." I collapsed to the ground, while Raistlin fell as well.

I soon lost conciseness.

END

Diclaimer I own nothing!

Please R&R, I don't have many reviews, so please do so!


	6. Damn the Draconians!

Dragons of the Harvest Moon

Damn the Draconians!

I moaned.

"She's awake, Half-Elven." I heard Raistlin's hoarse rasp above me.

I coughed and rolled to my side, vomiting, I managed not to get myself (Or anyone else) covered in vomit.

Shivering from chills, I weakly sat up, nearly falling back over from a dizzy spell. "Raistlin?" I managed.

"Here, I was just barely touched by the dart, I am weak, but not in danger." I felt his defenses go up.

"Where are we?" I asked, leaning on my staff, and failed to get on my feet.

"Outside the draconian camp, you told us all about them in your delirium." Raistlin replied calmly, helping me to my feet.

"Goldmoon's staff?" I asked. He nodded. "Who got it?"

Raistlin held up a hand, it was red, burned. My eyes widened. "You didn't."

" I did, I don't think I've ever ran that much in my life."

I looked at the burning camp, and saw Flint, Caramon and Riverwind come up with the wicker dragonhead, and realized why Raist couldn't help but laugh. I fell into hysterics, as did Raist. One look at Tanis, who looked like he nearly had had a heart attack, increased our mirth.

Slowly, we managed to laugh silently when Sturm commented, but I was still giggling when we hit the swamp again.

He only sounds that were made were Raistlin's coughing from the smoke and my own giggle/cough/wheeze thing, also affected by the smoke.

LINE BREAK

Later, we had to wade through the muddy, gross water. I took one look.

"Ew. No way in the Nine Hells am I going in there."

Riverwind shot me a glance. "We must."

I glared back. "Damn, who I would kill if I could get us a." I broke off, not remembering the machines name.

_Kill?_ Frank asked.

_Fuck off!_

"Wait, I know who I'd kill." I smiled evilly over at Tanis and then looked to Sturm. "Who, who indeed."

I hiked my robes up, not bothering with the pants, and stepped into the slimy, gross water. I shuddered. I walked, following for as long as could before, once again, collapsing into oblivion.

LINE BREAK

While I was out, they found a solid mound of ground. I awoke, barely able to breathe: I looked at Raist, who was also panting for breath. He caught his breath before I, and when he said we had to move, I was gonna follow. We continued until we found a large obelisk.

"There is writing on it." I pointed out. "I know what it says."

Raistlin peered at the ruins in the dark.

"_Shirak_." I murmured. I felt the ecstasy of _my_ first time using the magic. Three fingers on my right hand glow softly, just enough to see the runes.

" It says. 'The great city of Xak Tsaroth, whose beauty surrounds you, speaks to the good of its people and their generous deeds. The gods reward us with the grace of our home.'"

Raistlin nods his approval. "That is what it says."

Goldmoon looked at me in horror. "How awful! This shouldn't be like this!"

"What do you want us to do, magick up some random people to try to build here, when it is useless?" I demanded.

Goldmoon looked terrified. "Of course not, I was just"-

"Don't." I said harshly. "You will have your chance later."

I carefully started across the stones, praying I wouldn't slip and fall in the murky water. Feeling a sense of doom at what was to come, I started to sing a kender trail song softly.

_Your one true love's a sailing ship _

_That anchors at our pier._

_We lift her sails, we man her decks_

_We scrub he portholes clear;_

_And yes, our lighthouse shines for her_

_And yes our shores are warm;_

_We steer her into harbor, _

_Any port in a storm._

_The sailors stand upon the docks,_

_The sailors stand in line,_

_As thirsty as a dwarf for gold_

_Or centaurs for cheap wine._

_For all the sailors love her,_

_And flock to where she's moored,_

_Each man hoping that he might_

_Go down, all hands on board._

As the last note died hauntingly on my lips, I realized that everyone was silent. I struck a smile, secret to myself in the dark. We moved into the thick jungle. Riverwind found a cut trail; he looked around and studied the tracks that littered the ground. He rose, his face grim.

" I do not know what these"-

"Draconians." I stated. "Heading toward Xak Tsaroth. Where death flew on black wings." With the last comment, I looked at Riverwind.

Tanis placed a hand on his shoulder. "The elves have a saying; 'Only the dead are without fear.'"

"Which may or may, or may not be true." I stated, "We must go."

I stopped a while later, Raistlin and I had been in front, not by much, but enough.

"A street." I whispered, bending down to brush my hand against the ancient cobblestone.

"Oof!" I exclaimed as Flint ran into me. "Hey!" I turned. My sudden agility startled them. I narrowed my eyes and continued along the road, muttering.

LINE BREAK

I looked down at the well in an open courtyard.

"This must have been beautiful." I whispered. I sniffed disdainfully at the well. "No one go near that." I warned.

Raistlin raised an eyebrow at me. I placed my hands on my hips and glared. He turned, examining the architecture. I shook my head. Suddenly, I felt a presence; I looked up. Using nothing but instincts, I raised a magic missile and hit the draconian floating in the well.

"Hey look, its wings don't flap!" Tas called excitedly. He moved toward the well, I grabbed him and brought him away from the well.

I heard the marble door open behind me. "Stay back!" I called, as my efforts were useless.

Everyone (for once) listened. I had Tas by he ear, who was going: "Ow, ow, ow, ow." Beside me, Raistlin looked at me, his eyes asking me what was going on.

"Wait." I warned.

Then, I felt it. The evil around us and beneath us. "You can feel that, right?" I asked Raistlin.

He nodded and warned Tanis. I backed away; I knew the dragon was about to burst from the well, just as I felt that movement, I swung around, let the kender go making him lose his balance and fall to the ground. I dropped my staff and grabbed Raistlin's, shoving him to the ground. As the black dragon rose from the well, I smashed Raistlin's staff into the dragons' side.

The staff glowed bright and burned hot into my hands, I smashed it's side again, and in a split second, I found my self falling into a marble column, I heard a sickening crunch, still holding The Staff of Magius, everything was tinged red.

LINE BREAK

I am finished this chapter.


	7. Xak Tsaroth, Finally!

Dragons of the Harvest Moon

We finally reach Xak Tsaroth!

Disclaimer: I do not get money for writing this!

Thank you to Mrs. Majere for reviewing from practically day one!

I moaned softly, hearing the dragon rush back into the well, but faintly, I heard a death cry. Riverwind? Maybe.

I shifted slightly, and screamed as an agonizing pain erupted from by back. I screamed to let them know where I was and I was still alive. Lying on my side, I cold see the marble doors open and Goldmoon's slim figure stepping out to the chaos, staff in hand.

"Goldmoon." I whimpered. She heard me and turned.

She bent down. "Mishakal, heal this woman if her destiny is not yet fulfilled."

I felt shock enter my system, my breath hitched in my throat. Pain spread across my back and spread outward, to my limbs. I curled in a ball, and realized I _could_. I looked at Goldmoon. "Thank you." I winced, as I got up, my back incredibly stiff, the red tinge fled, leaving me to see around the hole that the well used to be.

I raised an eyebrow, and slowly, painfully made my way to the others. Then, I saw Riverwind. I blanched. I tore my eyes off him, wishing that I could see him crumble to dust, like Raistlin. I looked at Raist, who had picked up my staff. I handed him his and he gave me mine. He shook is head at me, and I smiled.

"Bring him into the temple, Goldmoon will heal him." I stated nonchalantly.

I managed to get to the temple myself when my back finally loosened up. I sighed.

_Finally._

_That hurt. _T'manna stated suddenly.

_You just figured that out now?_ I demanded.

_Apparently. _Frank said, sarcasm filled his tone. 

_Shut up, Frank! _T'manna and I yelled in unison.

Frank shut up.

Raistlin was beside me. "How did you know?" He whispered.

"Know what?"

"About the staff!" Impatience glittered in his eyes like sparklers.

"Easy, it's the Staff of Magius, who in the Abyss hasn't heard or read about it?"

He lapsed into silence, coughing. In the temple, I felt peace and the feeling that Frank and T'manna where listening to everything I did were lessoned. And for once, I felt the god's presence.

I sighed. I saw the statue of Mishakal. I bowed slightly, taking note of the lack of staff. I sank weakly against it, closing my eyes briefly as Riverwind was healed, I heard Goldmoon's cry of pure delight and smiled.

I listened as Goldmoon told her story about Tearsong and Mishakal. I made no comment when Tanis looked at me.

"The Disks of Mishakal are in the dragon's lair, as well, as the _famous history book_ that was left here." I forced a glare upon Raistlin, who nodded briefly and closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing.

Tanis raised a suspicious eyebrow at Raistlin and I. I blinked at him innocently and Raistlin didn't react.

I walked around, to keep my back loose, and because the temple had always interested me. I ran my hands along the white marble corridor, and Raistlin and myself even couldn't translate any meanings from the carvings, except apiece here and there, for that we didn't want to bother Tanis or the others with those.

When we lay down to sleep, I was exhausted. I listened to Sturm's pacing, realizing he was fighting sleep.

I started to sing softly, in Solomnic, a very old song that didn't hold any meaning to me. I heard the pacing stop, smiling a little; I let myself drift into the void of sleep.

I waited for everyone to wake. I was pacing, my back stiffened during the night, but it was bearable.

I jumped when Caramon dropped his breastplate, waking Tanis. I sat near Raistlin, who had finished his tea. The smell didn't bother me, though it bothered the others. I let my long, black hair fall in my face. I had become accustomed to the change in body type, hair and then my thought process.

I sighed slightly, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"I'm set." Caramon stated cheerfully.

"We are as well." Goldmoon said.

"Lets get it over with." I mumbled. We walked out of the chamber of Mishakal, Goldmoon last. Following Caramon, we found a large, circular room. A tall, slime-coated pedestal stood in the center, so tall that even Riverwind couldn't see if anything on top.

Tas stood beneath it, a wistful expression on his face.

"I tried to climb up it last night, but it's too slippery." He said. "I wanna know if anything's up there."

"You and I both, Kender." I said, looking down at him. I placed a hand lightly on the pedestal. I suddenly felt a sense of holiness and evil at the same time; as if it's original purpose was buried under the muck. I looked at Raistlin and he nodded in agreement. Not the time to try to figure out what it was, we needed to leave. I looked longingly at it, shrugged and waited for Flint and Tanis to finish their discussion.

We walked over to inspect the staircase.

"The Paths of the Dead." Raistlin said suddenly.

"What?" Tanis started.

"The Paths of the Dead." Raistlin repeated. "That is what the staircase is called."

"How in the name of Reorx do you know that!" Flint demanded.

"I have read something of this city." Raistlin replied.

"First we've heard of it." Strum said coldly. 'What else do you know that you haven't told us?"

"A great many things, Knight" Raistlin hissed. "While you and my brother played with your wooden swords, I spent my time in study."

"Yes, studying that which is dark and evil!" Sturm accused. "What really happened in the Towers of High Sorcery, Raistlin? You didn't gain these wonderful powers of yours without sacrificing something in return. What did you sacrifice in that tower, your health-or your soul?"

I sucked in a breath, and turned away, knowing that I needed to save Raistlin from Fistandantilus.

Sturm turned to me. "You know, don't you?" He accused.

My eyes widened marginally. He stepped forward and I held my ground. I took one step toward to him and slapped him.

"Bastard!" I hissed. " You have no reason to call yourself a knight, I know things about you, and I know that you're not a knight! Not a real one!" I slapped him again for good measure.

Tanis licked his lips, ignoring Sturm and I; he turned to Raistlin. "Could you guide us through this place."

"I could have, if we came before the Cataclysm. I only recognized the staircase for what it was, because it is intact. As for what lies beyond." He trailed off and shrugged.

"Do you know where the stairs lead?"

"They lead to the Hall of Ancestors. It is where kings and important priests were buried." He replied.

"Lets get moving, all we're doing is scaring ourselves." Caramon said gruffly.

"Yes." Raistlin agreed. " We must go and go quickly. We have until nightfall. By morning this place will be overrun by the armies coming in from the north." He coughed into his sleeve softly.

"Bah!" Sturm sneered. "You may know a lot of things, as you claim, mage, but you can't know that. Caramon's right though-we have stayed here to long. I will take the lead." The knight carefully started making his way up the staircase. I saw Raistlin's eyes-narrow; golden slits of anger- and he followed Sturm down.

"Follow him, Raistlin. Light the way." Tanis said softly. After Raistlin, I headed down. Then Goldmoon and Caramon, then Tas and Flint, and finally Tanis and Riverwind.

Soon, after the staircase, they sent Tas to investigate around, seeing as we heard people and metallic scraping. As we neared closer and Tas came back, I noticed a putrid, gross smell. I wrinkled my nose. Flint's eyes widened.

"I smell something familiar." He declared.

I sniffed. "Gully Dwarves I think." Raistlin looked at me and shook his head in disbelief slightly.

_Can we kill 'em?_ Frank asked excitedly.

No I yelled.Shut up Frank! T'manna yelled at the same time.

"They're here as slaves." I said, remembering.

I crept forward a little. I peered around the corner and saw multiple Gully Dwarves heading our way. I motioned for everyone else to follow. "We can jump them."

The leader looked up and stopped. The Gully Dwarf had seen us.

"Halt!" Caramon said, stepping in front of the group.

I sighed as the Gully dwarves ignored him and went east. Caramon looked astonished.

"Halt." He said again, half-heartedly.

A Gully dwarf turned back around the corner. It pressed a grubby finger to its lips. "Shh." We heard a cracking noise again, and the metallic scraping.

"Do they all look like that?" Goldmoon asked. "They're filthy, ragged and have sores all over they're bodies!"

"And the brains of a doorknob." Flint added. I crept along the wall, and peeked around the corner. I motioned for the others to follow.

We were in a long, narrow corridor that extended east, lit by torches. The light reflected off walls that were wet with condensation. Arched doorways revealing only darkness opened off the hallway.

"Crypts." I whispered.

I shivered as the water dripping off the ceiling hit me. Goldmoon pointed at the end, near a T-shaped intersection. It was filled with Gully dwarves. "I wonder why they're all lined up."

"Lets go find out." Tanis said, starting to go forward. " Leave this to me." Raistlin said suddenly.

"I'll go with you." I said suddenly, glaring at Sturm.

"Stay behind me." Raistlin said softly. I nodded.

Raistlin and I stopped when we neared the end of the corridor. I watched silently as Raist drew several gold coins form a pocket and started to make illusions.

It was very nice, I'd always wondered what it would be like to see him perform, but up close was amazing! He did the coin tricks, and as he read the scroll, I shivered slightly.

The Gully dwarves smiled at him, several hugged his feet. And ankles. Raistlin looked down and raised an eyebrow.

I tried not to laugh. I spotted Bupu quickly, as did Raistlin. With her bag dragging behind her, he murmured another friendship spell, stronger then the one he'd used before.

I caught Sturm's worried look at Tanis, and said nothing as the Gully Dwarves followed Raistlin back to the group.

However, I couldn't help but laugh at Bupu's lizard and the way the Gully dwarves continually stated that Raistlin was 'their friend'. I stifled my laughter, though.

I had to try not to laugh or giggle when there was a debate about where the corridor leads.

"How many bosses?" Raistlin asked softly.

"One, and one, and one, and one." Bupu held up four fingers and said. "Two."

I flinched at the loud cracking noise. "A whip." I clarified.

Raistlin was nearly carried by the adoring Aghar. We followed down the hall, the ones Raist charmed staying as close as possible to the mage and the others running nearer to the cracking noise, running around Raistlin.

The screeching noise started up again and the gully dwarves seemed to brighten from it. They stopped suddenly, some plopped down to the ground, others leaned against the slime coated walls.

"What is it?" Raistlin asked, "Why have we stopped?"

"Not our turn yet." Bupu said importantly.

"Do you know where the dragon's lair is?" Raistlin asked suddenly.

"Dragon?" Bupu asked, awed. "You want dragon?"

"No." Raistlin said hastily. "We don't want the dragon, we just want to know where it lives."

"I not know that." Bupu shrugged. Se noticed the hint of disappointment on Raistlin's face. "I take you to Highbulp, he know everything."

I raised my eyebrows. "How do we get to the Highbulp?" Raistlin asked softly.

"Down." She said, grinning happily. The screeching stopped and the whip cracked again. " Our turn to go down now."

I looked at Tanis and shook my head in warning. Raistlin managed to detach himself from Bupu and walked over to us.

"The Highbulp is most likely the head of several clans."

"If he's as intelligent as this lot, he won't know where his washbowl is, le alone the dragon." Sturm said angrily

"Gully dwarves are dumb, but they remember everything." I said, looking at the group of gully dwarves. .

"If we could just figure out what's up there, and what that blasted screeching noise is." Tanis said, looking down the corridor.

"I know!" Squeaked a forgotten Tasslehoff

Everyone looked at him. "It's a lift, like in Dwarven mines that you keep telling me about, Flint! They're using a big pot that could fit all of us! Even Caramon!"

I smiled. "There are four of them near the pot." I said quietly. "The mage ones."

"Four, we can handle four." Caramon said brightly.

"Yes, but this place is crawling with them, that, and if we make noise, or one manages to escape, we will be slaughtered."

"Come!" Bupu insisted. "We go, or bosses get mad!"

She pulled Raistlin forward several steps. "We'll follow the gully dwarves in, and in the confusion, kill the draconians." I supplied.

"Fine, but when we get to the pot, don't jump in." Tanis said tiredly to the gully dwarves. "Just step aside and stay out of the way."

They stared at Tanis with deep suspicion. Tanis sighed and looked at Raistlin. Smiling a little, Raistlin relayed Tanis' instructions. Immediately, they smiled and nodded enthusiastically. I tried not to laugh.

The whip cracked again. I heard a rough voice.

"Quit loafing, you scum, or we'll chop your nasty little feet off! That'll give you an excuse to be slow!"

"We'll see whose feet get chopped off." Caramon growled.

"This be some fun!" The gully dwarves cried. The Aghar dashed down the corridor.

"Uh.." I moaned.

_ …_

END


	8. Can't Think of a Witty Title, Damnit!

Dragon's of the Harvest Moon

It's Just a Lizard!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing!

I nearly choked at the scorching hot mist that rose from two large holes in the floor.

_This is pleasant. _I remarked coolly. Frank snorted.

I squinted in the bad lighting. In between the two holes was a giant wheel. I swallowed. I knew what I had to do when we met with the Highbulp. I shook my head, this part right now, what we were doing I could barely remember it. The chains disappeared into the holes, on each side.

"You louse ridden dwarf vermin!" A draconian snarled. "Get into the pot before I grind your bones into the soup!" I suddenly jumped forward. In Draconic I yelled "Hey, asshole!"

He growled, and I placed a spell of silencing over him, so he couldn't call for help. Caramon rushed forward, and slit his throat. Soon, the others were killed.

I peered over the edge of the hole. "I am _so_ not going down there."

Tanis glared at me. "I wasn't expecting you too, stay up here."

I shot him a dirty look. As we got ready for what was going to happen.

Okay, I'm going to cheat here for a moment, because I can never remember what happened exactly. I asked around, and this is basically the GIST of what happened.

As I was bending down to fire some long distance spells, or traps, on incoming draconians, a piece of the ceiling fell on me, it wasn't to big, but I fell unconscious.

The fight was over, and Caramon was carrying me to the secret way that Bupu was showing us.

Palidine came while I was unconscious and basically asked if I wanted to stay, or let my body die. T'manna, Frank and I wanted to stay.

I awoke just outside the pipe. Goldmoon had touched me with the staff, making me regain consciousness. I scrambled to my feet, and swayed unsteadily. Had I really dreamed that Palidine had come? I shook my head to clear it. Yes, I had, I remembered this disoriented feeling form when I first awoke upon Krynn.

"You alright?" Tasslehoff asked. "I thought you could've blocked it, being a mage and all."

I wanted to strangle him, hurt him, and just do something so his shrill voice would stop hurting. Instead, my emotions made electric sparks fly from my fingers, harmless, but cool, and kinda intimidating.

Tas scrambled out of the way (Just in case I totally lost it). I calmed myself, T'manna using some odd Vulcan method inside of my head, hey I'm not complaining, it worked.

I peered down the pipe, wincing at the fowl smelling air. "We have to go down there? Don't we?"

Bupu popped up from nowhere, startling me. "No where." Tanis said.

"What?" I asked Bupu harshly. She flinched. "You hurt, I cure with lizard?" She started rummaging around in her bag.

"I'm- I'm okay thanks."

"You sure?" She paused in her rummaging.

"I'm sure." I nodded. Bupu shrugged, I inwardly sighed in relief. Bupu tugged on Raistlin's sleeve. "We go down tunnel, see Highbulp."

I looked at everyone. I sighed. "Tas, you go first, then Bupu, Raistlin and I, then Goldmoon and Riverwind. Tanis, you and Sturm can go next, and Caramon, you're going last."

I crawled into the pipe, crouching low trying not to get the slime in my hair. I gagged at the thought. Soon, more gully dwarves were crawling _up_ the tunnel. Bupu used her bag to smack them and told them to go back down.

Soon after that, we hit the steep slope. I briefly saw Raistlin being pulled away from the thick clouds of flour when I landed. Coughing myself, I stumbled to where I saw the red of Raistlin's robes.

Tanis and the others soon followed us. Tanis turned back, looking for Tas. He saw the flour covered kender and smiled. I couldn't help a small snort of amusement escape.

_Oh Palidine_. I thought. _You sure have a sense of humour._

Soon, we were traveling again, but had to stop frequently to allow Raistlin or myself to cough the four out of our systems. The whole time we were doing this, I couldn't help but wonder why this part wasn't in the book.

END


	9. With the Name Khisanth,you'd be mad too

Disclaimer: I own nothing, 'cept Nekitha! And T'manna- oh! You get the idea!

LINE BREAK

We were at the gorge. I was terrified. I peered over the edge, murmuring to myself.

"I'm _sooo _going to die." I murmured, running a hand through my hair. Goldmoon shot a slightly panicked look at Riverwind.

_We will not die. Palidine will not allow it. _T'manna soothed calmly.

I swallowed. "Doesn't mean I can't be scared!" I hissed. Goldmoon shot me a look. I didn't blame her. I was talking to _myself_.

Raistlin looked down the gorge and raised an eyebrow. "Bupu, Show the others the way down."

"How you get down?"

"Magic." He turned to the side of the gorge, and whispered a word of magic I didn't quite catch. Then, he jumped. I turned and started pacing. I suddenly found myself on the ground, the breath gone from my lungs.

I coughed. "What the hell?"

There was a stick. It was a large, oak stick. I picked it up. "Where the hell did this come from?" I asked myself quietly.

I shrugged, and dropped it again. Flint, Tas, Caramon, Goldmoon and Riverwind had started heading down.

I didn't have to speak a magic command, I just had to jump. I squeezed my eyes shut, and when my feet touched the damp, slippery ground, I sighed with relief.

I looked at the waterfall, and the stream flowing over the cobblestones. It was beautiful. I then, remembered the dragon. We walked into the center of the stream, where the water was ankle deep.

I suddenly felt the overly powerful aura that all evil dragons have. I glanced at Raistlin, who nodded. He felt it too.

"Tanis!" I hissed, stopping. "There's a dragon nearby."

He looked at me. "How do you know?" He demanded quietly.

"Can you not sense the fear?" I demanded.

Bupu suddenly pulled on Raistlin's sleeve. "You want?" She pointed a grubby finger in the direction of the Royal Palace.

There was Khisanth. She was talking impatiently to a draconian. I swallowed nervously. "Wait, she will soon leave."

After a while, the dragon turned and crept into shadows. The draconian got off his knees, and began walking off onto the north road, with several of it's own kind.

After a brief discussion about what was said, Bupu tugged gently on Raistlin's robes. "Come, no bosses and no dragon."

Tanis rubbed his forehead as Bupu lead us on. "Maybe this is the only dragon"-

He tripped, over the very same stick _I _had tripped over, not half an hour ago.

I picked it up, just to see. Yeah, it was the same damned stick. I shook my head, and threw it away from us.

Bupu lead us to a grimy, mostly still intact part of the city. The smell made me choke. I gagged involuntarily.

_Oh, sweet God, have mercy! _Frank exclaimed.

_I think I actually agree with him_. T'manna stated dryly.

I paused for a moment, stunned. I shook my head after a moment, and caught up with Raistlin, who was trailing behind a little bit behind Bupu.

"I take you to Highbulp!" She repeated enthusiastically. "He know everything!"

Several of the gully dwarves chased after rats, shrieking delightedly that it was "Dinner!"

I gagged at the thought, but knew that that's how they survived. She continued to lead us through the crowded streets. Bupu suddenly pointed the grossest building on the block.

"Highbulp!"

LINE BREAK

I looked at all the tapestries and statues that the gully dwarves had 'livened up'. Tas was sent into the Waiting Place to try to get himself under control.

I was thankful that the cowl of my robes covered my face, seeing as I could tell that I was blushing like mad. I was trying my hardest not to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.

Soon, his Majesty the Highbulp dismissed us, and we entered the waiting place to continue discussing our plans.

"Raistlin, if you can distract the dragon"- Tanis started.

"No, I'll distract the dragon." I volunteered.

Tanis looked at me for a moment. Sturm fumed. I glared at him. Raistlin was talking to Caramon quietly, probably about the spellbook.

"We will give you the count to five hundred." Tanis instructed.

I nodded. "Good luck." Raistlin instructed Bupu to lead me to the dragon.

I followed Bupu, hoping I spared Raistlin some pain.

My head exploded in pain, and I was knocked unconscious.

LINE BREAK

When I awoke, Khisanth was poised above me, claw already resting on my abdomen. She murmured _dulak _and the room became pitch black.

I swallowed nervously. "We have to have light" I heard Sturm's voice say suddenly.

"Yes, let us have light." Khisanth growled. Her voice vibrated down her leg, and through me. I shuddered involuntarily.

"Feeling betrayed?" Khisanth said smoothly.

"She betrayed us?" Sturm demanded. I snorted in amusement. Khisanth dug her claw into my stomach threateningly.

Khisanth shifted so I could be viewed. I stared at the group, pleading to them using my eyes. Raistlin's eyes widened slightly, seeing me there, in his place.

"Let her go!" Goldmoon demanded. "She did nothing to hurt you!"

"Give me the staff, or you shall see your friends die, one by one." Khisanth paused. "Until you alone are begging for mercy."

I shut my eyes. I didn't want to see Goldmoon hit Khisanth with the Blue Crystal Staff, and kill Khisanth. I didn't like the dragon, but even in this knew body, the idea of killing things kinda bugged me.

LINE BREAK

Khisanth screamed, her paw lifted, and I scrambled out of the way, grabbing my staff. Chaos was ruling everywhere. I grabbed an empty pouch, and started piling gems and steel, and gold in it. Tanis' face clouded with anger. "Stop your looting, let's go!"

I ran after Raistlin and the others, and Tanis tried to reason with Riverwind. I stowed the pouch in a pocket. I nearly collapsed when I caught up with the others. The pain in my stomach blinded me for a moment. Raistlin walked over. "I will check the wound later." He whispered in my ear.

I nodded. "Tanis, and Riverwind are still in there." I panted. Riverwind walked somberly over, carrying Tanis. "Never mind"

"We have to go to the temple of Mishakal" I stated loudly. "We have to use the lift, before this part of the city becomes buried."

I started off in the right direction. I half turned. "C'mon!"

Everyone grudgingly followed me.

LINE BREAK

Tanis awoke in the lift. He looked confused at what he saw.

I joined hands with Raistlin's. I murmured some words of magic and transferred some of my energy to him so he wouldn't pass out from exhaustion. I slumped weakly to the ground, letting go of his hand.

We soon got to the top, and exited the lift, just as that part of the sunken city became buried.

AN: Yeah! I updated again!

PS: Thank you Tikarose, and my Dad. Tikarose for giving me the stick, and my dad for planting different scenarios in my head for using it!


	10. Dragon Scales and Blood Magic, Oh My!

AN: I still don't own Dragonlance!

Thank you for all the reviews, and for those who gave me feedback! Special thanks for Tikarose and Mrs. Majere!

Tikarose, I hope I used the dragon scales as well as you hoped and Mrs. Majere, thank you for being so faithful! I hope you both enjoy!

LINE BREAK

"We got the Disk's, didn't we?" I asked, breaking the uneasy silence.

Sturm showed me the Disks. "She didn't die for nothing." I told him somberly.

He nodded. His resolve firmly in place, he continued to walk ahead. I stumbled weakly. A warm hand steadied me. "Thank you." Raistlin whispered hoarsely. He sounded awkward saying the words, and Flint who I could tell was eavesdropping, looked as if he nearly had a heart attack.

I smirked. "It's fine, I've wanted to do that for a while."

A loud _thud_ resounded from under our feet. As a cloud of dust engulfed us, and obscuring our view, Riverwind rushed over as fast as he could while carrying Tanis.

I coughed as I inhaled some dust. "To the temple!" I declared loudly.

Everyone stared at me blankly. "C'mon! Before everything collapses on us!"

Bupu lead us away, and we found a footpath at the cliff. We had just gotten several feet from the cliff, when that part of Xak Tsaroth that they had just escaped, mostly collapsed into itself. I winced at the loud noise. " The closest way to escape is the lifts. I don't think we can trust this place anymore." Caramon said.

The next little while sped by in a huge blur. Pain, spells, and fighting- I think. I finally came fully back to reality when we came back to the Temple of Mishakal. Tanis was awake, I realized. He looked very angry. Riverwind was kneeling at the base of the statue, crying silently, and looking quite dignified.

"What kind of gods are you that you demand a human sacrifice?" Tanis demanded, bellowing into the darkness of the temple. "We don't need you- I don't need you!" He shouted, and then he looked at the one side. "Goldmoon?" He asked, his voice soft.

Goldmoon was lying on the marble floor, sleeping peacefully. The staff, I noticed, was now in the statue's hand, but the medallion was gone. Goldmoon woke. "Tanis?" She asked, confused. Riverwind cried out in delight and embraced her. She started crying, and Riverwind didn't even notice Sturm's glares.

I slid down the marble wall, and sat down heavily. "By the gods, we made it."

Caramon was watching Riverwind and Goldmoon's happy reunion. He sighed, and sat down next to me. I looked at the stone alter, and saw something reflect the light. I stood, and walked over. A beautiful dagger sat on the nearby alter. Its blade was so black it was almost purple, and it's handle seemed to be made of bone. I gently picked it up, and the sheath lying beside it. I admired it, and was startled when I heard someone walk up beside me. "That wasn't there earlier!" Tas remarked.

I looked down at him, "No, it wasn't." I looked over on the other side of the alter and saw a shield, the same colour of the blade of the dagger. I picked it up, and looked at Tas. "This looks this would work for you." I said I handed it to him. He took it gleefully and ran off to go show someone, probably Flint.

I shook my head and sat cross-legged to look at the dagger more closely. The sheath was made of simple leather, but the dagger didn't seem to be made of metal. I remembered suddenly what Palidine had told me.

"I believe there was a type of magic that you liked from a video game you played on Earth." I had nodded. "Dragon age, I believe." I had nodded again. "Well, you can use something from someone or something that you helped kill or you killed yourself."

I had blinked. "So you mean that I can use blood magic?"

"Yes, but you cannot use a regular weapon, you must use a talon of a draconian or"-

I had flinched. "No way." Palidine had nodded.

"I had thought as much."

"Dragon scales!" I had said suddenly. "The dragon, Khisanth, I could use that, couldn't I?"

"Why, yes I suppose you could." Palidine smiled.

I looked at the dagger held tightly in my grip. "Oh, hell!" I murmured. "A dragon scale dagger. And Tas has a shield!"

Okay, even I had to admit that was really cool, and T'manna and Frank agreed.

Um, can you hear me? A meek, quiet voice asked softly from the confines of my mind.

"Oh, HELL!" I yelled suddenly, startled. I'd hoped that it would onlyt be T'manna, Frank and I to live in my head.


	11. Breaking Through

Everyone stared at me, and I quickly stood and went into the corridor.

_I t-take that a-as a yes. _The new voice said timidly.

"_You bloody think?" _I hissed. "_There's what, three of you now? How many more?"_

The voice whimpered. _It is not her fault, Nekitha. _T'manna said softly.

"Don't call me that!" I hissed, leaning against a cool, marble wall.

_What should we call you, then? _T'manna demanded. _You are not Sarah, nor are you Nekitha. _

"I don't know!" I murmured. I rested my head in my hands. "_Who_ am I? I remember her thoughts, feelings and memories like they're a part of the life I lived on Earth, but that's impossible."

_I don't know._ _You wished this, remember?_

"I know that! I haven't regretted it!" I looked around at the cool marble structure. "but Raistlin isn't as.." I trailed of searching for a word. "Hardened, as he was in the books. This is easier than I thought!"

_Th-then i-it shouldn't b-be much of problem. _The new voice stuttered tentatively.

"That's exactly the damn point!" I hissed. "This should be harder. The gods only know, I might be hallucinating while in an institute! That would explain all the white marble!"

_You know that's not true! _Frank said angrily.

"I am having a conversation with three separate voices in my head! If there isn't something wrong here, I must be in a bloody institute somewhere!" I murmured, running a hand through my hair.

A delicate cough from my left made me spin around, a spell at my fingertips. I relaxed when I saw who it was but glared angrily at the other mage. "Do you enjoy sneaking up on people?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

Raistlin smirked. "I am also not the one talking to myself."

I glared at him, but couldn't think of anything to say. Raistlin just continued to smirk. "Is there a reason why you're here? Or are you getting some amount of pleasure from mocking me?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

I rolled my eyes, and tried my hardest not to smile. "Gods," I murmured, "This sucks so far."

Raistlin didn't say anything for a minute or so, but then held out his hand, something small in the palm. "I found this, I was not entirely sure what we could do with it."

"It's a tooth." I said blandly. I racked through my magical knowledge. I thought of absolutely nothing that we could use it for. "I can't think of anything."

Raistlin nodded. He pressed it into the palm of my hand. "We may find use for it later." His golden eyes burned with such determination, and i instantly knew that we _would_ need it later. I simply swallowed dryly and nodded, tucking the tooth into one of the inner pockets of my robes.

He turned and left. All I could think of was that he _had_ to have inherited some of his mother's talent after all, no matter how much Raistlin refused to believe it.

I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. _I-I don't like him._ The new voice stuttered.

"What's you're name" I asked, finally starting to accept that there was another voice I had to deal with.

_Anna. _She replied meekly.

"Alright, Anna, what are you?"

_What?_

"What are you? Frank is violent and T'manna is supposed to be the logical one."

_Oh, err... I'm not sure. I don't remember anything until I spoke to you._

I rolled my eyes. "Great." I sighed and re-entered the main room, and ignoring the stares, I sat beside Raistlin. He seemed to be staring blankly at the wall. "We should probably get going soon."

I suddenly realized I hadn't seen Bupu in a while, I stood and started searching. I found her standing at the foot of the slime coated pedestal, staring up at it longingly. I joined her. She spared me a glance and continued to stare at it. "We couldn't gt up there either." I told her.

She didn't react, just stood there for a moment, before turning and leaving. I sighed, and started to do the same before I thought of something. _Blood magic_...

I drew the dagger from its sheath and gently dragged it across the palm of my hand. I gasped at the pain, but braced myself. Unlike those who had deals in the Dragon Age universe, I had no clue how to do this. I was suddenly aware of the power I had locked in my body, and I tapped into it. I brought my hands from my side, up so my elbows were bent ninety degrees away from my body and looked up. I saw the red could forming under my feet. _Up_, I commanded silently. I suddenly found myself standing on top of the pedestal. I exhaled shakily before feeling the pain, and I finally looked around. There must have been a beautiful garden here, before it became overgrown and left alone. To my left, the remnants of a cobblestone path remained and to the right, a garden bed full of orchids. I was confused for a moment. _How did this get into the Temple?_

Then it hit me. When the Cataclysm struck, most of Xak Tsaroth sank. Whatever had been under the garden had proved to be level enough to support the garden, so whatever the pedestal once held was long gone and buried. I cursed, but walked around. I spotted an overgrown bed of herbs, and walked over. _Is that marjoram? _I walked forward and picked some, and put it into one of my pouches.

I looked around a little more, then found myself standing in front of a chest. The wood had long since rotted away, but the books inside hadn't. I swallowed an murmured a spell, they glowed softly in the dim light. I backed away, and floated myself back down to the ground and almost into ground level of the temple. I ran forward, and almost into Sturm, I sidestepped him and hoisted Raistlin to his feet. "I think I found something, c'mon!" He followed a little warily, and looked at me as if I was insane when I stopped at the foot of the pedestal.

I pressed my hand into the spine of my spell book, making it bleed again. "Stay still," I told him. I then levitated him up to the platform and then levitated myself up. I grabbed his sleeve, and practically dragged him to the ruins of the chest. "They're enchanted," I told him.

He nodded. "_Shirak_" I murmured. I lifted my hand above my hand so we could see better, and my heart skipped a beat when we saw the night blue binding and silver runes on the books. "Raistlin, Godess, what did we just find?"

Raistlin didn't say anything, just picked one up. He flicked through it for a moment and then looked up at me. "Lot's of lost knowledge, apparently,"

"Should we take these with us?"I asked. "We're not gonna get another chance."

"A good reason, we should take them." I nodded in agreement, and then we divided them up evenly, and Raistlin used his staff to get back down, and I used my blood magic to get back down. I felt odd, lightheaded. A wave of dizziness washed over me, and I leaned against the cool marble wall.

"Are you alright?" Goldmoon asked. Her thick accent sounded rather lovely.

I swallowed dryly. " I don't think so." I choked out. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited. Goldmoon grasped my hand gently, and healed me. I stiffened and started to rub the numbness and tingling feeling in my hand, "Thank you." The dizziness cleared, and I was left feeling better. I looked at the Que Shu princess, and realized exactly how beautiful she was. I looked her over, and saw her clothes were torn. "I think I can fix that," I said softly.

She furrowed her brows at me, but said nothing. I hovered my hand over one large tear and murmured a spell. The fabric knit itself back together and I smirked at her shocked expression, "I wasn't sure if that would work." I admitted.

She nodded, "Magic is only capable of so much."

"Goldmoon, over the centuries, so much magic has been lost to us, there once was a time when being a mage _meant_ something, it was an honour. Then magic nearly destroyed the world, and most magic was lost." I replied softly. "A world where magic was accepted, that would be beautiful indeed." I smiled at another thought. "The other clerics were alive then as well, think of it, a beautiful world where sickness and injury almost non existent and magic would be beneficial for all."

Goldmoon looked at me, eyes wide. She then thought about it for a moment. "That would be a beautiful world indeed," She replied, she then turned away, leaving the both of us alone with our thoughts of a long dead world of near perfection.

AN

I absolutely love how this chapter turned out! I'm not making any money off this and i don't own Dragonlance.

I dedicate this chapter to Mrs. Majere, Tikarose and BoldBlondandBeautiful. You all helped me with my inspiration and tried to keep me going. If anyone's interested, BoldBlondandBeautiful has several started stories that are very good!

I also dedicate this chapter to Maryann, who's always there to listen to my ideas, reject them and then tell me some ideas that she's come up with, and then makes fun of our combined ideas with me.


	12. Fizban the Fabulous

I winced at the sounds of the shrill braying of many horns carrying on the northern wind. I hurried into the chamber of Mishakal.

"We need to leave" Tanis said quietly.

"The armies," Raistlin agreed, "War has begun."

We fled Xak Tsaroth in the twilight. We travelled west, toward mountains, the air was cold, and made Raistlin cough at it's sharpness.

"We need supplies, Half-Elven" Raistlin gasped, choking on his words.

"We need information, and food," I added, huddling close to the other mage, trying to keep us both warm as we walked.

"The closest place is Solace." Caramon said. "Things should have calmed down there now."

So, we headed toward Solace. There was a slight tension among those of the party that much of it was directed at Raistlin and I, just because of our indecision. We would never agree on a starting point in our search for the leader that would be able to read the Disks. Already Sturm talked of Solomnia, Goldmoon of Haven and Tanis of Qualinesti.

We travelled well into the night, trying to make sure that draconians wouldn't spot us. We couldn't start a fire for fear of being spotted. Dinner was cheerless and cold. We fell asleep, Tanis keeping first watch.

I awoke just a Raistlin was blessing Bupu. I saw Tas in corner of my eyes watching as well. Bupu glowed softly and then left, heading back toward Xak Tsaroth. I held mt breath for a beat of silence before I noticed Raistlin slipping the spell book that Bupu gave him into his pack.

I sat up when Flint turned around. "Finally got rid of your pet gully dwarf?" I smirked at the glare that Raistlin shot at Flint. Flint shuddered and left quickly. We both turned west at the same time. He dropped his pack and rushed to Tanis, shaking him awake.

"Tanis!, Wake up!" Raistlin hissed.

Tanis woke suddenly, grabbing his dagger. "What"-? He broke off after following Raistlin's gaze.

Tanis blinked, clearly trying to make his eyesight less bleary. The view on top of the mountain where we were camped was lovely. We could see tall trees give way into grassy Plains. Beyond the plains, smoke snaked into the sky.

"No!" Tanis choked, eyes wide. He He gripped Raistlin. "No, it can't be!"

"Yes," Raistlin whispered. "Solace is burning."

We hurried toward the west, hoping we'd get to Solace before dark. We entered the town limits and I knew that everyone was shocked at the sorry state of the city. The vallenwoods were burned and scorched. We made our way to the grounded Inn of the Last Home. I swallowed past a lump in my throat at the sorrow that was tangible in the air. We entered, found a small group of draconians, another group of hobgoblins, some locals in the corner and a lone figure sitting at a table, hood up.

Tika had her back to us, drawing ale from the cask. "Just half a second!" She called out, "Sit anywhere you've a mind. I'll be with you as soon as I can!"

She glanced at us over her shoulder and almost dropped the mug held in her grasp. She clearly got a hold on her emotions and pretended she didn't know us. "Sit down anywhere, strangers!" She called unnecessarily.

Caramon seemed about ready to speak, and Tika frowned at him. He shut his mouth with a snap and Raistlin and I silently glared at him. Tanis led us past the draconians, who I noticed were examining us closely. Raistlin coughed heavily, and leaned on his staff, I Was beside him, leaning on my staff, watching the hobgoblins and draconians warily.

"More refugee scum" A draconian growled. "They look healthy, though and dwarves are hard workers. Wonder why they haven't been shipped out?"

"They will be, when the Fewmaster sees them"

"Perhaps we should take care of it now." Said the third, scowling in our general direction.

"Forget it, we're off duty. They won't be going far." The others laughed at this and continued to drink, a number or empty glasses took up much of the tables surface already and they were clearly a little drunk.

Tika carried ale to the hooded stranger, set it down for him and hurriedly bustled over to us.

"What'll you have?" She asked coolly.

"Ale and food." Tanis replied, and then glancing at us added, "and wine for them."

Raistlin shook his head, "How water."

Tika stated to go to where I knew the old kitchen had been, then suddenly whipped around and went to the clearly makeshift kitchen that had been built. A moment later she came out carrying a whole skillet of spied potatoes. "Ale all around, a mug of wine and a mug of hot water!" She called to the woman standing at the bar. "Itrum, take that table." She motioned to the hobgoblins and set the skillet on the table before throwing herself at Caramon and kissed him on the cheek. "I knew you would come for me!" She whispered gleefully. "Please take me with you!"

"It's alright, Tika." Caramon replied awkwardly. He looked pleadingly at Tanis.

"Calm down, Tika, we have an audience." Tanis said softly.

"Right." Tika said briskly. She stood, smoothing her skirts. She handed plates around and started to ladle out the potatoes.

"Tell us what happened." Tanis said.

Tika hurriedly told us what happened and we listened grimly. "and so, every week, a slave caravan comes and takes groups of people to Pax Tharkas, they've taken almost everyone- leaving the skilled behind. I'm terrified for Theros Ironfeld, he said he wouldn't work for them anymore, especially after that captive party of elves"-

"Elves?" Tanis demanded, a little too loudly, "What are they doing here?"

Everyone in the Inn turned and stared. Tanis hunched down, and waited for everyone to turn back to what they were doing. He started to ask what Tika meant, but the draconians called for ale. She smiled sadly, and left the skillet on the table. "Finish those off."

We ate, and the potatoes were wonderful. Raistlin made his tea, and drank it. I drank my wine, and was trying to ignore the doe eyes Caramon kept shooting Tika.

Suddenly the draconians started to hit on Tika. Caramon rumbled deep in his chest, Sturm put a hand to his weapon, I even Prepared a spell in my mind. Tanis grabbed Sturm's arm. "Quit it, be sensible, we'll get killed! Tika can take care of herself."

Tika slipped out of the draconian's grasp and flounced angrily to the kitchen.

"What do we do now?" Flint asked, "We need supplies, and there's nothing her but draconians. My house is a little more than cinder, Tanis doesn't have a vallenwood tree, much less a home. We've got platinum Disks that no one can read, a sick mage that has a few spells, another mage that is clearly insane!" He ignored our glares. "We can't eat the Disks, and neither of the mages can conjure food so we're sill going to starve!"

"Should we still go to Haven?" Goldmoon asked, looking around at everyone. "Will it be any better there?"

Tanis shrugged, "I don't have answers." He sighed. "I still think we should go to Qualinesti."

Tas yawned, clearly bored. To him, it didn't matter where we went. I didn't bother paying attention to the rest of the conversation, only looked around. Soot was covering almost every inch of the Inn, although it looked as if attempts to clean it had been made.

"Qualinesti!" Tanis said suddenly, I jumped and the stranger in the corner slammed down his mug of ale.

Tika suddenly flounced back over to us after serving the draconians food. "Can I have more potatoes?" Caramon asked.

Tika smiled. "Of course." She took the skillet back to the skillet. I tuned out the buzz of the argument, and grimaced at Tanis' loudness. Tas and I noticed the stranger standing there at the same time. I could almost hear Tanis cursing himself.

The draconians, though, noticed. One stuck out his clawed foot and the stranger fell, hood flying off. "Elf!" The draconian growled.

"Let me pass," The elf said, hands raised and started to back away. "I was only exchanging a word of greeting to these travellers."

"You'll be seeing the the Fewmaster, elf!" Grabbing the elf's cloak collar, he shoved him into the bar.

"Stop this!" I stood up in a flurry of red robes and Tika- coming out of the kitchen with a now full skillet- said at the same time.

"He's a paying customer, just like everyone else!" Tika said angrily.

"This isn't your business!" The draconian growled angrily. He hit the elf twice on the face, and let go. The elf staggere, and shook his head, clearly trying to clear it.

"Ah! Kill him!" Cried a human.

"Make 'im screech, like the others!"

The draconian drew his sword.

"This is gone far enough!" I shouted. I drew my dragon scale dagger from its sheath. The draconian laughed.

I slit my arm open, and clenched my teeth. Through the pain, I saw the draconian start forward. Tika came up behind and smashed the skillet into it's head. It fell to the floor and I killed it with the blood magic. The draconian turned to dust in front of us. I sighed in relief and leaned back into the table.

The elf jumped forward, drawing his own knife. Sturm clubbed a draconian with his sword. Caramon caught the other up in his great arms and threw it over the bar.

"Riverwind! Watch the door!" I called.

Tika, using the skillet, knocked a hobgoblin over the head. I sat weakly next to Raistlin. Goldmoon looked horrified. "Use your magic! Help them!"

I raised an eyebrow and glanced at Raistlin. He regarded Goldmoon coldly. "It is hopeless. I will not waste my strength." Goldmoon glared at us in fury, but Raistlin sipped his tea and I picked my wine mug back up and took a sip. I watched as Goldmoon rushed over to Riverwind, the pouch that held the Disks in her arms. We could all hear the horns blowing wildly in the streets.

"We need to get out of here!" Tanis yelled. But one of the human fighters wrapped his arms around Tanis' neck, dragging him to the ground. Tas leaped on the bar and began throwing mugs at the half-elf's attacker.

I snorted at the sight, almost choking on my wine. Then I choked when Tas missed and a mug hit Flint instead and knocked the dwarf cold. "Oops." Tas said.

Tanis throttled his attacker and left him unconscious. Tanis rushed to the dwarfs' side and helped him to his feet. "What hit me?" He asked.

"The big guy under the table!" Tas pointed.

Tanis stood up. And looked at the elf. "Gilthanas?"

The elf blinked, "Tanthalas? I would never have recognized you. That beard."-

The horns blew again, much closer. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. "Great Reorx!" Flint exclaimed.

"We have to get out of here!" Caramon said. "Out the back!"

"There isn't a back!" Tika cried angrily.

"No there is no back, you are now my prisoners" A sudden voice from the door said.

I leaned over. "Wow, that's a lot of hobgoblins"

Raistlin didn't say anything, just watched the interactions with Sturm, Tanis and Fewmaster Toade. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. _At least Sturm has enough sense to put his weapon away. _Frank remarked caustically.

Toade looked at Sturm's armour. "More refugee scum from Solomnia."

"Yes." Tanis said quickly. "We have travelled a long distance from the north. We did not wish to cause trouble, the draconians started it"-

"I've heard this before." Toade said impatiently. He caught sight of us. "You there!" He motioned for several of his men to get us, then ducked behind the door fearfully. Watching us with his squinty eyes.

Caramon looked angry, but Tanis held him back. "To yer feet!" A goblin snarled.

We stood, and while Raistlin gathered his pouched, I brushed my robes of and tied a clean cloth around my arm. A goblin suddenly grabbed my arm and yanked me forward. "Do not touch me," I said "I am a mage."

The goblin clearly hesitated, but a rebuttal from Toade made him continue. Tanis still had to hold Caramon back after another goblin got Raistlin. I slipped my dagger from its sheath and into my hand. I stabbed the goblin in the back, just as Raistlin killed his by using a spell.

Soon, after some discussion, we were hauled outside. Raistlin faked the Catyrpelius spell and we were led to the cages in what was town square. We spent the cold night in the cage. Toade emerged from the mist in the early morning, eyeing us.

A loud, horrifying series of shouts soon followed and Theros Ironfeld was thrown into the cage, stump of his arm bleeding profusely. Goldmoon knelt beside him, and ignoring Gilthanas, healed the blacksmith. Gilthanas watched in total surprise when the wound stopped bleeding and healed. He then went back to his corner and thought about what he'd seen.

I looked around the cage. I noticed a child, huddled by herself and alone. I watched her quietly. Soon, the caravan lurched to a start and we were on our way, leaving the burnt and broken town of Solace behind. Goldmoon and I tended to him the best we could with what little water we had access too. He mostly coughed and slept.

I fell asleep, leaning against his shoulder, and found myself awoken from his feverish dreams. I tried to clear the blurriness from my vision. His breathing was erratic and his eyes danced beneath closed lids.

"Raistlin!" I hissed, poking him in the ribs. He awoke with a jerk. He coughed heavily, and turned to the side and coughed blood. "I'm sorry." I whispered, and soon we were asleep again.

I awoke after the caravan jerked to a halt. I rubbed my eyes and looked around.

"Unhand me!" A voice suddenly yelled. " Arrest the tree! Obstructing sunlight, that's the charge!"

I turned and saw that Fizban was being roughly shoved into the cage. He tripped over his robes and fell to the floor. I watched him interact with Goldmoon and Riverwind in amusement.

"Very nice of you to come give me a lift. Where is it that we're going?" Fizban asked.

"We're prisoners, Old One." I broke in.

Fizban's eyes twinkled as he laid sight of me. "Oh, I've seem to have forgotten my manners." He broke off, muttering to himself for a moment. "Ah, yes i remember, my name is Fizban."

'That's not a name." Tas said.

"It isn't?" Fizban asked. "That's too bad, I was rather fond of it."

I smirked, but grimaced when Raistlin burst into fit of coughing. Everyone turned to us. I rubbed his back, pouring a little of my energy in him. He was clearly in pain and was exhausted, even though he had been sleeping a lot.

"We have to get him that stuff he drinks." I murmured softly.

"I've never seen him this bad!" Caramon exclaimed sadly.

"They're not going to do anything." I rebutted, "They'll laugh to die."

"Excuse me?" Asked Fizban, "May I try?"

As he leaned forward, I grabbed his wrist. "Let him remember. I don't know if this will will change anything, but it might." I let him go, and Fizban worked his magic.

Raistlin jerked into actual wakefulness, and scrambled away and into the bars of the cage. His eyes were wild. He caught his breath, looked at me, Fizban and Caramon. He ran a shaking hand through his hair. Fizban tilted his head to the side, looking a little concerned. He then left to go speak with Goldmoon. He looked at me. "You knew, all this time?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"I'm so sorry." I replied.

He ignored me, just started telling Tas and Tika stories. I sighed, and started to wonder if I had done the right thing. I looked around, and my eyes settled on Goldmoon. She had such lovely hair, and I noticed that she had some type of feathers braided into her hair. I wondered what type they where and started to think about what I actually knew of the culture of Krynn. Nekitha must have known more than me, because suddenly my brain flooded with information and I knew I could keep myself busy for a few hours.

Instead of paying attention to what my brain was telling me, I listened in to the conversations people were having all around us, the stories to distract the child, the magic related stories that Fizban and Raistlin were telling people. I even listened in on the elven conversation going on between Tanis and Gilthanas.

_Wow, you need a life._ Frank remarked.

_Sh-shut up!_ Anna snapped. _This is the only thing we can do, right now._

I sighed and rubbed my forehead and tried to block the argument running a muck in my head and tried focusing on the conversations around me.

AN

I still own nothing! I can't believe it, twice in such a short time! This chapter is once again dedicated to everyone that was mentioned at the end of the last chapter! I feel so proud of myself.


	13. Consequences? What?

I have to admit that I was surprised when the elves came and attacked the caravan. I had nearly forgotten that they were supposed to save us at all. I had been curled in the corner, and unable to steal warmth from Raistlin or anyone else, I was cold. Then I heard Gilthanas, and several other elves.

I had totally ignored the stories of Huma, the Dragonlance and the Old Gods. I knew of their existence, and didn't need to hear the stories I already knew. I only was jerked back into a semblance of consciousness when Gilthanas gave his high-pitched whistle, a signal, for the elves. When the cart tipped over, I nearly landed on top of Raistlin, he glared. I grimaced, and scrambled away.

"What is it?" Tanis asked Gilthanas. "What's going on?"

"Porthios!" Gilthanas called, totally ignoring Tanis. I swallowed, and clenched my eyes shut so I wouldn't have to see the arrows whizzing by.

Tanis explained what was going on to a finally aware Sturm.

I ignored Gilthanas's jab at mages in general, I glared at Fizban, and his eyes twinkled at me. I rolled up my sleeves and closed my eyes. _C'mon, we don't need spell components, we don't need spell components. _I chanted silently for a moment before allowing the magic deep in my blood manifest. The door blew off its hinges and landed several feet away. I gaped, I hadn't meant for _that_ to happen.

There was a pause before I stepped out of the cage, staying low. I cast a quick glance and had to move suddenly to dodge a draconian. I yelped and yelled a spell before I knew what I had cast, the draconian was enveloped in flames. It crumbled to dust before my eyes and my knees felt weak. I took several deep, shaking breaths before following Raistlin to the supply cart. We found what we needed, including our spellbooks.

I noticed that with each passing moment, I was becoming weaker and weaker. I didn't know why, however, after the spells were cast, I used my blood magic on a goblin, transferring the last remnants of its life force back to me. I swayed, but did my best to keep up with Raistlin and the others, hoping I wouldn't pass out until we got to Qualinesti. I slowed, so I could walk beside Goldmoon.

She looked concerned. "Are you alright? You're pale."

I looked down to the ground. "I'm not sure."

Goldmoon seemed worried. "It's not the spell that weakened you, is it?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm recovered from that."

Goldmoon gently pulled me to a stop and put her hand on my forehead. Her eyebrows shot up. "You're burning hot."

I tugged away. "I'm fine."

"Mishakal." Goldmoon began. "Please heal this woman."

I tensed, not sure what to expect. Suddenly pain exploded everywhere and stars exploded in my vision. Dizziness made my balance fly out the window, and I fell into Goldmoon, gasping. I dimly heard her ask if I was okay, but I couldn't make my voice work. My vision slowly returned to normal, and I righted myself, and took several deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" She repeated.

I looked at her, and we gasped in unison. She looked older, shoulders stooped and laugh lines and worry lines ingrained on her face. Her hair had lost some luster, but she wasn't dying. Several locks of hair fell into my eyes. Several of them were black, but one was white. I looked around, things seemed older, closer to death. I blinked deliberately and for a split second I saw things as they should be before it reverted.

I swallowed, but felt a small amount of strength return. I pulled the cowl of my robes over my eyes, hoping that nothing too freaky happened to them. I hurried ahead of Goldmoon and over to where Raistlin and Fizban were. I found it hard to breathe, but ignored the withering glance Raistlin shot my way.

I glared at Fizban. "You never said this would happen."

His eyes twinkled. "You said you would do anything, give anything to save him, and to change your own life."

"You could have warned me"-

"Then would you have helped him?"

I opened my mouth to say yes, when I realized I wasn't entirely sure. "You've saved me, and by extension, him" I said softly. "I suppose I can't complain."

He patted me on the arm. "Good girl, you need to learn some humility, yourself." He sped ahead of Raistlin and I, my mouth wide open to reply. I snapped my mouth shut. Raistlin was looking at me suspiciously.

"You were talking about me, weren't you?" He asked it like a question, but it sounded a bit more like a demand. I nodded, and adjusted the cowl to cover my eyes better.

"Yeah." I murmured, looking at the ground. "What was it like? Remembering?"

His eyes glazed, and he seemed to look inward for a moment. My heart skipped a beat, but he came back, anger and determination fuelling his gaze. "It's unsettling, know I made a deal with someone I shouldn't have."

"It's okay. Lots of people make mistakes."

"Big as mine?"

"Worse." I replied.

"Do you think coming here was a mistake?" He asked.

"Why are you suddenly interested in asking me questions?" I asked. "I don't think you've really said this much too me since Xak Tsaroth."

"I have been occupied." He replied dryly, coughing a little before continuing. " With all that's been going on, I highly doubt the merry band of idiots would appreciate if we stopped and talked while we were being attacked."

I sighed, but understood what he meant. I turned my head to see a faded view of what I assumed was beautiful city. Qualinesti was still pretty, but in a faded, abandoned way. "What do you see?" Raistlin hissed. He spun me around and tugged down my hood, we both stumbled to a halt.

He looked slightly surprised, but he looked more suspicious than anything else. "What did this?"

"Me helping you to remember. What happened to my eyes?" I demanded slowly.

"You still don't age." He murmured. "Your eyes were blue."

This information startled me, I had assumed that my eyes were brown, like on Earth, but apparently not. "What colour are they now?"

"They're still blue, but they look different somehow." A gust of wind suddenly blew Raistlin's hood away from his face and I gasped. His hair was still the silver/white colour, but now the hourglass pupils were gone, replaced by normal ones.

"What do you see, is there any difference?"

Raistlin looked around. "It is still winter, still night." His eyes focused on Caramon. They widened marginally. "He is rotting slower, I don't have to blink as often as I would to see him as he is now."

I nodded. "That's good, I think. Teach me some humility and give you a break all at the same time."

He looked at me, and pulled the cowl of his robes over his eyes again. Coughing, he continued forward along the path, I did the same, hoping that this was a step in the right direction.

AN

Wow, really long update, and after my first ever week of exams too! Bye bye dreaded Math!

Anyway, so sorry about the update wait, but I was busy the last little while with final Culminating activities and studying and trying to figure out what my D&D group is going to do when we play next. I hope you guys review and tell me what you think, give me ideas people, how do you want this to end? What do you all want?- I probably can't make everything happen but it's nice to see what other people think about whats happening. Can anyone tell me what should be the next "Consequence" of helping Raistlin and how I should help him next?

I dedicate this chapter for everyone that has taken time to review and give me feedback, and that includes the usual suspects; Mrs. Majere, Tikarose and BoldBlondandBeautiful!


	14. Elves, and Damn Laurana's Pretty

I gazed around in wonder at Qualinost. It was absolutely beautiful. I noticed the change in architecture in some of the arches and the obviously new buildings. I searched my memory and remembered that some parts of the city were dwarven made.

The elves kept glaring at Raistlin and I. I had my hood up, covering my face. Raistlin supported Fizban, and I was on Raistlin's other side. The elves were beautiful and exotic looking. All of them were lithe, and I could see both the similarities and differences in them and Tanis.

Other than the beard, at first glace, Tanis looked like an elf. He was a little more broad shouldered than most of the male elves I'd noticed, but there were always small differences like that in any race; Some elves would be taller, shorter, and their build had to change throughout the race. Tanis was a little less graceful, but that could be living with humans for more than seven years. Tanis looked more hardened than the elves, features more pronounced and less graceful.

I shook myself, but couldn't help but start comparing the others too. Tika was pretty in her own way; long, blazing red hair, pale skin marked by freckles, and sharp, green eyes. Goldmoon was as exotic looking as the elves. Tanned skin and pale golden hair were her trademarks.

I thought about me, suddenly. I had black locks, now marked with white. My eyes had changed from blue, to something else. I wasn't like Goldmoon or Tika, I was as thin as a rail and probably couldn't take _Tas _in a fight. I shook myself, I couldn't doubt myself. It had taken years for me to accept my body on Earth and I didn't want to repeat the process.

I looked around and noticed we were approaching a grove of Aspen trees. When we reached it, Gilthanas stopped. "Rest here. The journey has been long, and I know you are weary and hunger-" With that, Caramon looked up hopefully, "But I must beg your indulgence for a while longer."

Caramon sighed and started rummaging through his pack again, hoping he had missed something. Raistlin started reading his spellbook, completely ignoring me. Everyone else started looking around, marvelling at the beauty of the elven city, even though it looked almost abandoned and empty.

A few minutes passed, and I walked over to the small stream running along one side of the alcove. I brushed back my hood and peered into the water.

I felt complete shock. I felt numb. I had never been completely certain of what I actually looked like, and almost all of my insecurities from earlier vanished. My face was pale, with dark smudged under the eyes, my features were delicate and seemed to fit my face perfectly. My hair was black, with two locked of pure whit marring the darkness. They rested on either side of my face, framing the pale features. My eyes were an extremely odd and exotic turquoise colour; they were more blue than green, however. Yet, I didn't look any older than I felt. I had to be around Raistlin's age, twenty five or twenty six.

I was startled when I heard Gilthanas loudly say something about his father wanting to see us. Apparently there was no time for us to eat or refresh ourselves. I turned away from the strange reflection in the stream and followed everyone. I paused, trying not to laugh at Fizban's antics with the tree.

I listened in to Gilthanas's conversation with Tanis. I looked around and understood why the elves were freaking out a little. The whole tone of the city was sad and fearful. My jaw dropped when I noticed the Tower of the Sun. It was imposing, rising up above the trees, even as I saw it older, and almost to the point of falling.

"My father is meeting with the heads of the households," Gilthanas explained, I could tell he was amused at our reactions of awe, "Please, refresh yourself as the time permits." He gestured grandly around the room at the pitchers and basins scattered around the room.

I almost ran over to one of them. I now noticed how dirty I was. I was covered in dried blood, dirt, mud, disgusting swamp water and a lot of other various stains. I pulled my hair back and dunked my whole head in. The cool, refreshing water felt so good. I washed my hands, face, neck and arms.

Porthios walked into the chamber, "You are called."

I heard the whispers of astonishment from everyone, excluding Raistlin and myself. The room was round and looked very large. It was made entirely from white marble, and I could not see support beams or columns. At the top of the tower, a beautiful mosaic made of what seemed to be stained glass portrayed blue sky and a glittering sun on one half; the other half was made of stars and Solinari and Lunitari's moons. I could not see the black moon, Nuitari. The two halves were separated by a realistic rainbow. There were only mirrors reflecting the sunlight to light the tower. There were no chairs, so every elf stood.

We were led to the front of the chamber, elves separating for us. We were all getting the strangest looks, mostly because of Raistlin, Flint, Tasslehoff, Sturm and I. The Speaker of the Suns was dressed in yellow robes. He himself was an imposing figure; he was tall for an elf.

"My sons," the Speaker's voice shook, "I didn't think you would survive. Please, tell me of the raid-"

"In time, Speaker. I bid you to greet our guests," said Gilthanas.

"Of course, I apologize," the Speaker passed a trembling hand over his eyes, " I bid you welcome to Qualinesti." The Speaker looked shrewdly at Tanis after Gilthanas said a few words in elven I couldn't catch, "Is it indeed you, Tanthalas? The years have been long and we have all wondered about your fate. We welcome you back to your homeland, although you have come back for its final days. I will welcome the rest of you in time. However, all of us in this room would like to know what is happening in the world. My son, the raid on Pax Tharkas?"

"I failed," Gilthanas said miserably.

Gilthanas was asked to tell his story and I half listened to the tragic story of the raid. Many of his comrades were dead, or taken as slaves. He had gotten to Solace while following the dragonarmies' footprints. He told everyone about Solace, and how the elves had been burned at the stake. He told them of Goldmoon and Theros.

"Come forward, woman of the Plains," the Speaker commanded.

I tried not to laugh when he tried to proclaim Goldmoon a blasphemy and tried to rip the medallion from her neck. I, then, remembered part of the reason why I loved Fizban. Goldmoon told our story and the Speakers' gaze settled on me.

"How was it you found your way to that cave at Crystalmir lake?" He asked.

I swallowed, "I travelled to Solace, and found the cave. I fell asleep. Then they came and woke me."

The Speaker looked at me, "I doubt that. I sense something in you that is not of this plane."

I glared at him from under my hood, "I am doing what the gods bid me to do. Would you deny me of that?"

The Speaker eyed me before nodding, "No. I will not," He turned to look at everyone, "You are exhausted. My daughter, Laurana, will show you to a place where you can forget your fear. We will hold a banquet in your honour."

Elves parted and I almost fell over from shock. When the books said that Laurana was beautiful, they had made a huge understatement, even with my newly damaged eyesight. Her honey coloured hair touched her wrists, her skin was like milk and large, liquid green eyes, "I welcome you to Qualinost, honoured guests," _Damn, _Frank observed, _She has a voice to match, _"Please follow me. The way is not far. I promise you food, drink and rest at the end."

With that, we left the Tower of the Suns.

The next grove we were brought to was similar to the last. There were aspen trees and a brook. There were moss beds and elves bringing us bread. Laurana told us to pick the fruit hanging off the trees and help ourselves to the bread.

She was a perfectly nice hostess, she talked to Flint about something from her childhood. I watched as Tanis left, and Laurana went after him. After a moment, Tasslehoff followed.

I chewed thoughtfully on a hunk of bread. I called forth the Voices. _What do you think?_ I asked silently.

_Of what? This city is clearly ancient and beautiful. We will do what we can to save it. _T'manna said gently.

_Of course._ I replied._ I'm not sure what I mean. Just tell me your thoughts, please._

_Laurana has a nice ass._ Frank remarked.

_Th-that's not nice!_ Anna exclaimed.

T'manna sighed, but said nothing. _Do you two have anything pertinent to add to the discussion? _She asked.

_Not really, no. _Frank replied. T'manna and I sighed in unison.

I ran a hand through my filthy hair and grimaced. I hadn't really noticed how greasy and covered in muck it was. I noticed Laurana came back, eyes slightly puffy and looking upset. I stood and walked over. "Is there any baths here?" I asked.

Laurana nodded, "I can take you, if you wish."

I nodded, grabbed Tika, Goldmoon, and the pack where I had my clothes. We followed Laurana to a large bath house.

"We mostly bathe in our homes," Laurana explained, "These were built for your kind and visitors."

I stepped into the steamy room and found it built like the other buildings we had seen. It was elegant and provided the most privacy that something like this could. Laurana excused herself and left.

The three of us undressed and eased into the large pool in the centre of the room. Towels were already laid out as we as some exotic looking soaps. I scrubbed my body with what appeared to be a natural sponge, then my hair with my hands. Afterwords I just closed my eyes and sighed.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Tika asked.

"Yes, I have not done this for months," Goldmoon sighed.

I stretched and several of my joints cracked. I felt marginally better; clean and fed. I resisted the urge to look at Goldmoon and Tika, but couldn't help but sneak glances out of the corner of my eye. They really were pretty, Caramon and Riverwind would be lucky when their time came. Curiosity sated, I closed my eyes again.

Soon, we left the baths, and made our way back to the campsite we had been given. Raistlin was awake, staring into the fire. He looked at us when we stepped out of the shadows. I gently pulled out a small piece of polished steel Goldmoon had given me, and took out my dragon scale dagger. I grasped a lock of hair, and cut into it, wincing at the pain. A tuft of white hair floated to the ground, and I repeated the process until my hair was cut as short as I could get it in the dying light. By that time, everyone had awoken from their naps, and Solinari had almost risen.

We soon made our way to platform where the feast was held. We had an unobstructed view of the city, but no one was paying much attention. Goldmoon was lamenting the loss of her mother, Tanis was trying to cope with his denial of Laurana, Tika and Flint both felt out of place and Caramon wanted meat. Tasslehoff thoroughly loved everything, and Fizban seemed to enjoy talking to the aspen tree beside him.

Soon, the elves started singing. As I listened to the words, I felt sorrow fill my heart. Tanis looked heartbroken, and as he whispered the song to Sturm, so did he. The elves blew out their lanterns when the song finished, and the Speaker stood.

"Now, it is time for the meeting of the High Council. It will be held in the Hall of the Sky. Tanthalas, if you could lead your friends there."

The hall of the Sky was as imposing as the Tower of the Sun; it was lit with torches and I could see the heavens glitter above us. The whole of Qualinesti waited for the Speaker to begin his speech when we stood in front of him.

"You know our situation," The speaker pointed to the ground, and I finally noticed the giant map under our feet. I noticed Solace, and the Speaker started to tell us about how they could not defend against dragons. He told us of his plans to go west and perhaps go to Silvanesti. He told of the army in Pax Tharkas, and if it were to launch, everything would be doomed. The Speaker stated his wish that we go to Pax Tharkas and rescue the slaves, and buy the elves time to flee. Tanis agreed, but tried to split us up.

I kept a close eye on Raistlin, his eyes suddenly went dark, and I bent double. Surprised by the sudden knowledge that the one Goldmoon wanted was in Pax Tharkas. It was more than knowledge, it was a compulsion to let everyone else know immediately before you forgot. Raistlin and I said the exact same thing at the same time: "The one Goldmoon seeks is in Pax Tharkas, not with the elves."

Sturm snorted, and I straightened. I looked up at him, "I would be cautious about what you say, Sturm Brightblade," I challenged, "I may not be able to wield a sword, but I can take care of myself if need be. I am pretty sure I can take you in a fight. If you believe in the gods, believe in magic, because it was they who gave it to us."

Sturm looked down at me, mouth opened as if he was going to say something, but he didn't. Fizban spoke up about how he was coming and Tanis protested. The vague, cloudy look from Fizban's eyes sudden;y vanished, and I could feel the aura of power resonating from the god wearing a mortal's guise.

Tanis had his talk with Raistlin about Fizban, and I left with Raistlin and Fizban, remembering that the conversation was about Gilthanas and if the group could trust him. They would also get Tanis to tell them whatever they could about Sla-Mori.

I fell asleep on one of the moss beds, dead tired and hoping we could repeat history and get Elistan and the rest of the slaves out of Pax Tharkas.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Don't hurt me, please! I've been trying to write, honestly, I have! Exams are coming up in the next couple weeks and high school is getting more and more hectic. When summer hits, I swear I'll update more, but I wouldn't expect much for a while. Please click the little blue button below, and let me know what you think. Oh! And before I forget- I OWN NOTHING, except for Nekitha.. EVERTHING ELSE BELONGS TO MARGARET WEIS AND TRACY HICKMAN!


	15. HOLY SHIT,ITS A GIANT SLUG!

We were awoken before dawn, and had breakfast, watching the storm clouds to the north. Gilthanas arrived soon after breakfast was finished, dressed in chain mail and blue fabric.

"We have supplies," he gestured toward the warriors who held backpacks, "We can also provide weapons and armament."

"Tika needs armour, a sword and a shield," Caramon spoke quickly.

"We will provide what we are able. I doubt we have a full set of armour small enough."

I looked over at a table the elves had set up. They had laid down armour and weapons of fine elven make. Tika was presented with the ceremonial armour that belonged to Gilthanas's mother, and Goldmoon took her to get it on properly.

I looked over the fine selection of weapons the elves had brought out, and my mouth watered at the sight of the lovely wooden bow. I gently picked it up and inspected it. It was like Tanis's bow, but seemed newer, less used. I sighed and put it back down. Something white, and fabric like caught my attention. I turned to find what seemed to be the white robes of an elven mage. The only difference was that these seemed more practical than the robes I was wearing. They were more like clothing, I picked it up to find it heavier than expected.

_Enforced cloth, maybe,_ I thought. _Could I dye this with magic? This is lovely._

_And clean, _Frank murmured sarcastically.

I sighed, and looked at it more closely. The bodice would be form fitting, and what looked like a leather tube wrapped around from just below my shoulders to above my hips. The skirt was triangular, and ended just below my knees. The sleeves were long, and slightly loose for easy movement for spell casting. Coupled with a cloak to match, and my dagger strapped to the hip I would make quite a sight.

Beside the robe was a dagger. Slightly shorter than my dragon scale dagger, but deathly sharp nonetheless. I grabbed that, and made my way to the baths. I placed the dagger off the edge of the pool, and put the robes out in front of me.

I thought about what I wanted to do, and focused on making the robe red. I shut my eyes, and held my concentration imagined the red slowly spread over the robe. After a few moments, I opened my eyes and was shocked to see that it had worked. I changed quickly, and incinerated the clothing that was too dirty for me to even consider wearing again. Looking around the baths, I noticed that the soaps and shampoos were unattended. I grabbed several different bottles of both soap and shampoo before emerging.

I hid the elven dagger inside one of the many pockets in the robe. I was surprised at the amount of hidden pockets there were, but I was happy with these ones. When I stepped out of the baths, I ran into Laurana, who held a pain of knee high boots. She looked slightly embarrassed, but pressed them into my hands.

"Here, these are enchanted to be waterproof and warm. They're a gift from my father, as well as this," Laurana pressed a small pendant into my hand free hand before running off.

I blinked, trying to figure out why she was so rushed, but shrugged it off. I took off my boots, and put the new ones on. They were surprisingly easy to put on, and seemed to mold themselves to my feet and legs. They felt odd, but felt as if they were never going to chafe, which was nice to the blisters I had developed on my feet.

I looked at the pendant Laurana had given me. It was shaped in a crescent moon, and was made of ivory and ebony. I put it on, and hid it under my robes. I grabbed the rest of my things and met everyone else at the trail we were to take.

Soon after I got there, we made our way down the trail. Caramon was trying to teach Tika how to use her sword, but kept getting distracted by Tika herself. I kept an eye on Raistlin, and when he disappeared into trees, I followed.

I caught up to him when he started to pick some herbs and components for his spells. I followed suit, hoping he would break the silence first. When he did not, I looked at what he was picking. It seemed to be one of the leaves that was in his tea.

"What is that?" I asked, and spotting some berries that I could use to heal the wounds I made when using blood magic, started picking them.

"One of the herbs for my tea," Raistlin's voice made my spine shiver, but I didn't react outwardly.

"What does it do?"

"Numbs the pain," Raistlin admitted.

"From Fistandantilus, right? What is he doing to your lungs to make it like this?"

"When he reached inside my chest to get my heart, his claws tore at my lungs. He drains enough of my life energy to keep them from healing," Raistlin said after a pause.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, moving closer, and picking some sage.

"It was not your doing. It was mine."

"Par-Salian wants you to kill yourself, you know," I blurted, trying to keep the conversation going.

"What? And dirty his saintly white robes? I doubt that," Raistlin whispering voice was was mocking me.

"Think of it, you fight the war, and kill yourself before you can become a double edged sword. Why do you think he gave you those eyes? You well know a Test that cripples is not considered a test at all."

Raistlin's eyes narrowed in thought, and his eyes dulled, as if he were far away. After a moment, he nodded reluctantly, "I am surprised I did not think of this before."

I shrugged, "Well, now you know."

He looked at me, eyes trying to see into my soul, "What are you doing here? You are clearly not from Krynn."

"No, I'm not," I sighed, and looked up at the sky, "I'm from a different plane of existence. In my world, your world is imagination. It's a very large series of books I've been reading since I was ten."

"How old are you?"

"Here? Twenty-six. Back home, I'm sixteen."

Raistlin blinked at me for a moment, trying to process what I had said. After a minute of awkward silence, I sighed and started to make my way back to the trail. I heard Raistlin follow me, and we soon made our way back onto the trail.

As we emerged, everyone turned to glare at us, "Where were you, Raist?" Caramon asked worriedly.

"Getting my spell components and the herbs that heal my cough," the last reason was said with an amount of bitterness and sarcasm that it made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

"As you know, a mages spell components are secret," I butt in, glaring at Gilthanas.

He returned the glare, but I didn't back down. Tanis cleared his throat, and we kept moving. We walked for a long time, heading south, the brook we followed turned into a stream. After a while, we stopped for lunch. Fizban crouched next to Tanis, "Someone's following us."

"What?" Tanis asked, staring at the old man incredulously.

Fizban nodded, "I've seen it darting amongst the trees."

I buried my smile in a loaf of elven bread I was picking apart._ Oh, Laurana._

"Fizban thinks someone is following us," Tanis told everyone.

"That's insane! We have to go, Sla-Mori is many miles ahead and we need to be there by sundown!" Gilthanas stood up, throwing the last piece of his quith-pa to the ground.

I grabbed a small piece of the dried fruit from my own pack, and took a bite. It was sweet, but a little tough to chew. I stowed the rest of it in my pack, and followed behind Caramon.

We stopped suddenly, around sunset. I wasn't expecting it and bumped into Caramon with a curse.

"Shh!" Tanis hissed.

"What is it?" Tas exclaimed, receiving a glare from Tanis and myself, he slapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet.

I poked my head around Caramon, trying to see what was going on. Ahead of us was a clearing. There had been a recent, bloody fight; the bodies of men and hobgoblins scattered the ground ahead. It was deathly quiet, but I couldn't hear anything but us over the river. The thick smell of blood was present, and many of the humans had died horribly.

"No enemies for miles!" Sturm glared at Gilthanas and started out into the clearing.

"I thought I saw something move!" Tanis hissed after him, trying to get him to stop.

I shook my head and pushed my way though to enter the clearing, "Half-Elven," I growled, if there are enemies here, they have no doubt found us by now. We are standing in the middle of the available path like idiots. We have elves, mages, barbarians and a knight. I think we can survive a battle."

Tanis gaped at me while I followed Sturm. After a moment, Fizban and Raistlin followed me. I swallowed, and walked toward two bodies. There was a muffed moaning sound coming from beneath them. Caramon walked forward, and moved the bodies.

"Human, covered in blood," Caramon reported, "He's unconscious."

I grabbed Goldmoon's arm, stopping her from stepping forward. She looked at me curiously, "humans have fought for the Dragon Highlord before," I reminded her.

She nodded reluctantly and we crowded around the man. I struggled to remember his name. _Shit, what was his name?_

_Even? Anna tried helpfully._

_Nope, not it._

_Eric?_

_Even was closer, I think. _I replied.

_I dunno, I can't remember._

_Hmm, neither can I, never liked him, though. Bastard._

Frank snorted, _Well, he _was_ a spy. Can't we kill him?_

I was about to say no, when I thought about it. I was always this part of the book that got a little confused. I clicked my teeth together in thought for a moment. _Does anyone have any objections?_

_No, _Frank muttered sarcastically, _I'm having second thoughts._

_It's up to you. I think it best,_ T'manna said softly.

_I-I agree with T-T'manna. _Anna stuttered.

_I thought is would be a good idea, I just wanted everyone's opinion._

I ran a hand through my short hair. I wondered why no one had commented on my change of appearance. _Probably too scared,_ Frank laughed.

_Raistlin has had his hood up, they haven't noticed his eyes yet. _I shook my head, _how do I kill him?_

_Pie, tea cup, a couple inches of water, dagger, your bare hands, magic, blood magic-_ Frank started listing off options.

_No! I mean, how do I kill him with the others around?-_

"Draconians!" Caramon exclaimed suddenly, pointing north.

"All strangers in the land are to be taken to the Dragon Highlord for questioning!" One called out to us, "We ask you come peacefully!"

"LIKE HELL!" I yelled back.

"We do not take orders from Lord Verminaard!" Tanis yelled, ignoring Sturm who had whispered something at him.

The draconians charged into battle. I stayed near Tika, hoping I could help her if need be. A draconian charged at us, and Tika swung her sword wildly. I ducked, and felt that blade barely pass over my head, "Careful!" I yelled, firing a magic missile at the draconian. It roared, and I pulled out my dragon scale dagger.

Plunging it into the flashy part of my thumb, I used the blood to slowly suffocate the draconian, and allowed a small tendril of the blood choke the unconscious man on the ground.

Tika watched me wild eyed, "Tika, to your left!" Tas yelled over the clamour of battle.

Tika's grip on her sword slipped, and instead she grasped her shield with both hands and hit the draconian with it. Using the opportunity, I cast the first spell that came to mind at the draconian. It burst into flame, and I suddenly felt weak and tired.

Tika was shaking from shock, watching the draconian slowly burn and then turn to stone, then ashes. I anted for breath, trying to keep my vision focused, I looked at the man on the ground.

He was no longer breathing. My breath caught in my throat, and I felt nauseous. _I just killed a man._

_He isn't worth it. He was a spy, you know that._

_I know, it's just, it's-it's- Maker's blood!_ I staggered over to a hobgoblin body and vomited profusely.

Shaking, I tried to regain my composure. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, I turned to find golden eyes staring at me. Not thinking, I wrapped my arms around him. I felt him stiffen under my touch, and his arms were at his sides, pinned by my arms.

After a moment, I let go, "Sorry. I've never killed a man before," I whispered hoarsely.

Raistlin's eyes furrowed in confusion before his eyes lit up in understanding. He looked to the man I killed, and looked back at me, "Why?"

"He was a spy for Verminaard. He would have betrayed us."

Raistlin nodded, " I won't tell. As far as I am concerned, he choked on his own blood. He is clearly injured."

"Not far from the truth, actually," I murmured to myself, turning back to him, I said: "Thank you."

Raistlin said nothing, but we marched our way over to where everyone else was. Remembering the man had a pack with him. I veered over to where the hobgoblins lay. Noticing a pack buried under one of them, I pried it free and shoved it into one of mine. I hurried over to the others.

"I remembered!" Fizban exclaimed joyously. The air over the battlefield was suddenly filled with strands of sticky cobwebs.

By sunset we reached an open plain with mountains on the edges. Pax Tharkas guarded the passage between the mountains. I saw the fortress on the verge of crumbling, but it was still impressive.

Tika stared in open awe at the twin towers soaring in the sky, "I've never seen something so big! Who built it? They must have been powerful!"

"It wasn't men," Flint said sadly, "It was elves and dwarves working together, long ago when times were peaceful."

Gilthanas nodded, "Kith-Kanan broke his father's heart and left Silvanesti with his people. They came to live in the woods given to them by the Emperor of Ergoth after the Kinslayer wars. Elves have lived in Qualinesti since Kith-Kanan's death. This was built between the elven and dwarven kingdoms to prove friendship that has long since been lost."

"It's sad to see it used like this," I said, watching the gate swing open and watched rows of hobgoblins and draconians march out.

"They march to Qualinesti, we must hurry and free the prisoners!" Gilthanas pointed into a narrow vale that lead into the mountains, "That is the way we seek."

Tanis started talking to Gilthanas, who left up the trail afterwords. I was walking by Tanis and Sturm when Sturm told him that we _were _being followed.

I smirked, but said nothing. The trail was hard and barely visible in the dark of night. No one talked much, trying to save their energy and breath.

"It's not much farther," Gilthanas said suddenly, breaking the silence, "The brush thins ahead."

"I say we storm the front gate," Sturm grumbled irritably.

"We could camp here, storm the gates in the morning," Caramon added helpfully, looking around at everyone's tired faces.

"If you want to attack the fortress, go ahead," I growled, "I'm sure Verminaard would love a challenge."

Flint shook his head, "Let's go, Tanis," with that, he stomped down the trail.

We emerged from the brush at the foot of a granite cliff. Gilthanas walked along the cliff for a while, and nodded when he found the groove he was looting for. Pulling a softly glowing gem from his tunic and placed it in the groove. He started murmuring ancient words and traced symbols in the air with his fingers.

I didn't particularity care what he was doing, I never liked Gilthanas. After a moment, the stone slid open, and Gilthanas took the gem back.

A _woosh _of dusty air exited, and I coughed a little. I peeked my head in to see only darkness, _figures._

"What was this used for?" I asked Gilthanas quietly.

"I don't know what it is now, but it used to be the burial chamber of Kith-Kanan."

"Lovely, shall we go in and see what tries to spook us next?" I said with false cheer. Using my staff, I lit the way ahead.

Casting a glance along the floor, Caramon looked at Tanis, "No tracks, just dust."

"What are we going to do about the door?" Sturm asked Tanis quietly.

"We'll leave a trap, Gilthanas, leave the door open a few inches to let our pursuer know we came this way."

Gilthanas nodded, and did what he was instructed too. Raistlin went down the corridor a little, and came back, "There are tracks at a crossroads up ahead," He whispered, "I cannot tell what they are, but the are not hobgoblin or draconian."I bit my lip and went to the crossroads myself. Flowing from the right was a chill of evil, but behind that was a warm sense of good. _Fizban was right, the elves _haven't_ been forgotten here._ I went back to everyone else.

Tanis was arranging a double guard for the night. Tika even took her turn with Riverwind. I sat with Raistlin on my left, and Goldmoon on my right when we ate a cold supper. I looked around at everyone, seeing them slightly older, more careworn then they actually were. That knowledge was confusing, and if I thought about it, it made my head spin.

The night passed quietly, I slept on and off. I chatted with Tika a little when I awoke when she was taking her watch. She was a nice girl, if a little inexperienced. I think she appreciated someone talking to her that wasn't Tasslehoff, who kept telling her frightening stories.

I finally went to bed, and stayed asleep for more than a few hours. When I awoke in the morning I was surprisingly well-rested.

We made our way down the tunnel by the light of Raistlin's and my staff. As we approached the crossroads, I shivered again when I neared the right side.

"Since Raistlin feels uneasy about the right, we'll go left," Tanis asked.

We followed the dusty tunnel for what seemed to be forever, and finally made our way into a great hall. Everyone with a sword went int first, Raistlin and I holding our staffs high behind them. I gaped at the hall, for once, I saw something as it was. I looked at Raistlin, and he was staring around in wonder.

Two rows of seven columns ran the length of the hall, though more than one was in pieces on the floor. Part of a far wall was caved in, _probably from the Cataclysm._

At the very back of the room was two double bronze doors. As we spread out, I noticed what seemed to be carvings in the wall. I brushed my hand along them, wondering what they said. Thinking quickly, I grabbed some parchment I had in my pack and a piece of charcoal. I took several rubbings of various carvings before Caramon yelled in fright.

Raistlin and I hurried over to where Caramon was pointing and I forgot how to breathe for a minute. There was a massive throne made of granite, flanked on either side by marble statues. Upon the throne sat the remains of a male. I was unable to tell if it was a human or elf, but I knew it was Kith-Kanan. The figure was dressed in expensive robes, and even in their decayed state it was apparent that Kith-Kanan had been honoured. A crown sat on the skull, and many rings still adorned the fingers. The hands rested on a sheathed sword of ancient make.

Pulling out the pouch of loot I took from Xak Tsaroth, I pulled out a sapphire ring. Reverently, I placed it at the king's feet. Placing both hands on each side of the ring, I focused on my power. I had no idea what I was doing, and didn't know what I wanted to do beyond show my respect for a long dead elven king.

A flash of light blinded me briefly, but when I could see I saw a small statue of a dragon. It was made of gold with blue eyes and claws.

"How did you do that?" Tanis asked.

"I have no idea." I stood, and turned to see Fizban smiling at me.

"It seems you are naturally attuned to magic. More attuned than most," his eyes were focused, and not cloudy.

Gilthanas was talking to Caramon and Sturm, telling them of hall.

_Hall of the Ancients, how appropriate._ T'manna remarked suddenly.

_What do you mean? _

_We're in the presence of a god and technically also that of an ancient, evil mage. It's a little ironic, don't you think?_

_A little, I'm gonna go get some more rubbings, around the throne though._

When I was done getting the rubbings off the throne, I moved over to the doors. I took a rubbing of the map of Pax Tharkas off of the slightly ajar door.

A sudden gust of foul smelling air made Raistlin and I back up a step. I heard a scraping noise, and a more silent, squishy noise. Backing away, I grabbed Raistlin and pulled him back.

The doors suddenly banged open, and everyone stepped back. The giant slug roared, and slithered into the hall.

"It's a slug! What d'you suppose it eats?" Tasslehoff said shrilly.

"Us, you ninny!" Flint yelled, grabbing Tas by the collar and dragging him away from the spot Tas had been standing in. In it's place was a large glob of saliva. I gagged at the sight, it looked more like mucus than saliva.

Caramon and Sturm rushed forward, but their swords didn't penetrate the thick hide of the monster. Sturm barely made a cut. The slug reared and bellowed in pain. I was amazed, who would think a slug could bellow?

Tanis started to charge forward, but a piercing yell of: "Tanthalas," broke his concentration.

"Laurana!"

The slug spit again, and the acid-like liquid ate away at Tanis's sword, it burned his hand and arm before he dropped the sword. Clutching his arm, he dropped to his knees. The slug slithered forward, sensing the downed prey.

Thinking quickly, I ran forward and hit the slug with my staff, hoping it would distract the slug long enough to let Goldmoon heal Tanis. The slug spit at me, and was stuck between it and a pillar.

A warm body crashed into mine, and we both tumbled to the floor. The spit hit the pillar, and I grasped the persons hand, dropping my staff, and yanked him away from the cashing pillar. The pillar hit the slug, but the slug kept advancing our way. The pillar simply fell to the floor. I looked to see who had saved me and was surprised to see it was Raistlin.

"_Kalith karan, tobanis kar!" _Raistlin held up his hands, and flaming darts sprung forth from his fingers.

The slug reared up, but continued it's hunt, sensing Raistlin and I were nearly unprotected, "Raist!" Caramon shouted.

"NO!" I shrieked, and put all of the power I could feel in my veins into my hands.

Liquid fire engulfed my body, but I ignored it, and continued casting in silent fury. I felt all the energy in my body, and in my magic reserves go into my hands. I hurled the ball of energy and anger at the slug.

I felt my body slump to the ground. I couldn't breathe, couldn't see, couldn't do anything but lay in the agony. I felt my body start to shut down, and tried to fight it, but found myself unable to do much as the pain engulfed everything. The smell of something horribly burnt filled my nose, it was so strong I could taste it.

I then realized what happened, the slug's acid spit.

I panicked, then. I doubted I would be allowed another wish, and what would happen to Nekitha, the real one? Would I die, and she live out the rest of her wish? I felt a warm presence beside me. _Is someone there? _

_Don't let me die, please, I don't want to die here, not like this._

_Yeah, 'killed by giant slug' is too pathetic, besides, who would believe you? _Frank growled weakly.

(LINE BREAK)

Hahahaha, I'm evil! A nasty cliffhanger! I told you I'd be back, don't be mad at me, please. I would have updated a few days ago, but I wanted to make this bigger than the last few chapters because I have been neglecting this one a little bit. Over 4000 words, I'm very pleased with how this turned out.

Please read and review!

Oh, and I do not own Dragonlance, and I am not making any money off of this!


	16. Note to self:Acid is Bad

_Can't breathe, can't breathe... Maker's breath. Can Goldmoon stop the pain?_

"Is she alive?"

_They haven't left! Don't leave me here to be eaten._

"She can't be! Leave her!"

I felt the warm presence come closer, "She's alive! We can't leave her here!"

_Thank Lunitari! Maker's blood. I'm saved._

"Raist! She's a lost cause. We can kill her quickly, but we can't cart her off!"

Frank snorted, _great._

_I don't wanna die. I have to prove I'm aware. _I struggled to open my eyes, trying to fight the cloud of warmth that threatened to drag me under. _Can't go. If I do, I won't came back._

"Tanis! Come here, bring Kith-Kanan's sword. She may as well die by a king's sword."

I felt urgency and adrenaline start to course through my veins, but realized my eyes were open. Shock and pain rippled, _I-I'm blind?_

"We are not leaving her here!"

"Raistlin, we can't she'll die anyway-"

I felt tears burn in my eye sockets, not sure if my eyes were just burned or completely gone. One, simple choked sob escaped my burnt throat.

"Palidine ! She's awake!"

"Don't touch her! You'll irritate the skin!"

"What skin? It's almost been burnt to a crisp."

"Can someone cover her? She _is_ naked."

I heard someone crying in the distance, and started to find everything seemed to be fading. _I don't wanna die. _Another choked sob, "Don't... die." I managed to choke.

"She's awake? We have to do something-"

"Tanis, she's a lost cause. We can't do anything-"

"I-I can try to heal her," That had to be Goldmoon. My head was spinning, and I couldn't _see_.

I felt another presence move forward and kneel beside me, "Mishakal, please heal this woman if her destiny has not yet been fulfilled."

Pain lanced across everywhere, and I screamed, before realizing I could. I shut my eyes and I curled in on myself, trying to escape it. I felt my heart speed up to an incredible pace and slowly felt myself go numb.

"She's going into shock-"

"What?-"

"Her body's in too much pain. We have to ground her, make her more aware."

I couldn't understand what was going on. Who was the woman they were talking about? Was I dead?

I felt a hot hand grasp my cold one. I latched onto it, knowing it was important somehow. _Damn, hurts so bad._ After a few more minutes, I felt my senses slowly return. I whimpered as I felt my hip pressing into the hilt of my dragon scale dagger. I felt the elven dagger pressed into my ribcage, where I had hidden in in my robes.

I clutched at the hand holding mine, tears streaming down my cheeks. I felt a heavy, velvet cloak being draped over my body, trying to give me some modesty. I clutched at it with my other hand.

"Is she asleep?"

"No," I whimpered, not wanting to open my eyes.

"We should get out of here."

Carefully, I opened my eyes to find large, blurry shapes moving around me. I blinked a few times, but noting improved. I squeezed the and holding mine.

"Can you see?"

"It's all blurry. It's all a mass of colour."

A small golden blob put itself in front of my face, "What do you see?"

I looked over in Raistlin's direction, and felt his hand still grasping mine. A blob with gold, white and red swirling around in it stared back, "Colour, and blobs. The colours are all swirling together."

I heard Tanis sigh, "Raistlin, stay with her. Help her walk. We really do need to get out of here," With that, Raistlin helped me to my feet. I grasped the red cloak around my shoulders, hoping I was relatively decent.

"Oh Palidine! Tanis, I had no idea-" Laurana's voice was high pitched, and she sounded scared,

"Laurana you've been acting like a child your whole life! You are naive and almost killed us today! I hope this experience will make you think." I heard footsteps and Laurana burst into tears. I blindly reached out in her direction, hoping to grasp her shoulder.

I bit back a growl of frustration when my fingers met nothing but empty air. Raistlin's hand grasped mine and moved it over to the left. My fingers met the hard leather of Laurana's armour, "It's okay. He loves you. He just doesn't know it yet."

The honey coloured blob I assumed was her head moved, "Really?"

"He's an idiot. He'll see eventually."

"Thank you, I'm sorry"

I smiled weakly, "It's okay, It's disorienting. I'll be okay."

_Are you reassuring yourself or her? _T'manna asked quietly.

_I don't know. Both, I think._

"Here, I have a spare tunic you can wear," Laurana pressed soft fabric into my hands. I felt my neck, and was surprised to feel the pendent she had given me earlier was still there. It wasn't warm, or anything.

"Thanks," I started feeling the cloth to find the bottom and sleeves. Laurana's bell-like laugh pierced my ears. She took the fabric and turned it over, and put the edges of it in my hands.

I pulled it over my head, and slipped my arms through the sleeves. I tugged the tunic down as far as it would go, and felt the fabric brush just past my knees.

With surprisingly gentle hands, Raistlin tied the red cloak around my neck, tight enough so it wouldn't slide down my shoulders, but loose enough so it wouldn't pinch my skin. I rested a hand on his arm.

"Okay," I swallowed, "Let's go."

"We should do something about your eyes," He whispered.

"Like what, exactly?"

I heard a tearing of cloth and two golden blobs that had a strip of red between them neared my face. I jerked back instinctively, not sure what he was doing. Raistlin sighed in annoyance, "I'm covering your eyes so they can heal. If you keep trying to use them, they'll stay like this."

I nodded and shut my eyes as he tied the cloth around them. I opened my eyes to see nothing but a blackish red blur. I shut them again and nodded, "Let's get going."

"Hold on," Laurana said suddenly. I heard a scraping noise and she pressed the hilt of my dragon scale dagger into my hand, "The other one is melted-"

"I want it anyway. Raistlin, do you have any extra room in one of your packs?"

"Yes, I will carry it-"

"Hold on, there is some gold, steel and jewels and some type of tooth here too. I don't know why, but they aren't damaged."

Raistlin sighed, but he took all the items I had nothing to carry them with. I gave him my dragon scale one too, I had nothing to strap it to my body. After a moment, Laurana put a strap around my waist and secured the dagger to it.

After that, walking was hard and slow. My staff had been lost when the pillar collapsed and I was wearing a makeshift outfit that left me more exposed than I liked. I had almost nothing and I was unable to see.

I knew the farther we went down the right corridor, the darker and colder it would become, but even with my senses still going haywire from being burnt and suddenly healed again, I felt the air thicken and evil presence come closer.

As we progressed, I cured my lack of luck. No shoes meant my feet were sore, swollen and bloody from tripping and the rough floor.

After what seemed like forever, we came to an abrupt stop, and I bumped into Raistlin. He hissed at me and I grasped his arm in fear. We didn't move for a minute.

"I'm not afraid," Tas's voice whispered, "I just don't want to go in there."

"Well, Gilthanas led us here. He should go first," Caramon said suddenly.

"I will enter, but I will need light."

"None may touch the staff but I," Raistlin's voice hissed, "I will go with you."

I whimpered, clutching at his robes, I delicate hand rested on my shoulder, "'ll stay with you." Laurana said softly.

I regretfully relinquished my hold on Raistlin, and clutched Laurana's hand instead.

"Raist-" Caramon protested, there was a beat of silence, "I'll go, too."

"No, guard the others. Gilthanas, Raistlin and I will go,"Tanis ordered.

Heard soft shuffling steps go after them, and heard talking up ahead, but only could figure out everyone up ahead was talking.

"- You crazy old man! We have to run. The dead guards-"

"Young people. Alarmists," I heard Fizban mutter.

I heard Goldmoon's voice as well, and some muted light through the fabric covering my eyes, "Let us send these poor souls back to their sleep. Bring along the others, will you?"

Laurana helped me forward, and I shakily made my way through the crumbling wreckage, cursing whenever I ht a stone with my foot. I clutched at Laurana, even though I felt the malevolent presence fade as Goldmoon led us through the ruins.

After a while, we stopped again, and Flint started talking about the wonders of dwarven craftsmanship. I sighed, and wished I could take the blindfold off. After more discussion, Tanis eventually decided to go to the right door that was ahead.

We entered a narrow passageway, and after a little while we stopped again. I heard someone banging into a door and sigh, "It's locked."

"It's a false door!" Flint exclaimed.

I heard Raistlin's soft footsteps go forward, "Stand back. _Khetsaram pakloil_!"

An orange light filtered through the cloth, and Laurana hurried me forward. I tripped, but large, strong arms caught me.

"Easy," Caramon said, righting me.

"I'm sorry! I should have said something!" Laurana said, grasping my arm again.

"It's okay! I'm fine."

We continued, and another door was noticed. Tas opened it after some discussion about what to do if it was fake, and we entered.

"We're in the Chain Room!" Gilthanas said.

"What does it do?" Tas asked curiously.

"I am not entirely sure. If the chain is released from its moorings, massive block of granite drop dpwn behind the gates of the fortress."

"Hey look, Flint!" Tas said shrilly, "A door that looks false!"

"Then it shouldn't be trusted."

"Dwarves had bad days too, Flint," Caramon said.

"Don't open it!" Raistlin exclaimed.

"Why not?" Sturm demanded, "Because you want to alert someone before we get into the fortress?"

"If I had wanted to betray you, knight," Raistlin's voice was dripping venom, "I would have done so many times before this. I sense power behind that door, power I haven't felt since-" His voice cracked, "the Tower of High Sorcery."

I shuddered, and moved forward a little, toward Raistlin. Laurana went with me, guiding me past something large and cold. After I reached a certain point, it was like I had dived into a pool of cold water, the power coming from the direction of everyone was standing was immense.

'See where the south door leads," Tas piped up.

I heard a stomping set of boots leave, and come back, "As far as I can tell, it leads down another passage like the others."

"The way through Pax Tharkas is through a secret door," Gilthanas said, I heard a door scrape open.

"You will regret this," Raistlin hissed.

I swallowed, but allowed Laurana to lead me forward, she gasped, "It's the treasure room!"

"It's all gold," Sturm murmured glumly, "Worthless now."

I growled in frustration, wishing desperately I could see something so I could take something as a souvenir.

Laurana's hand left my shoulder, and I heard the sound of coins sliding against each other before she returned, "What?-" I started.

"Shh." Laurana hissed, "I'll say later."

I was confused, but nodded.

"What is that!" Caramon yelled suddenly.

"I don't know!" Sturm gasped.

"I do! It's the spirit of a dark elf! I warned you!"

"We have to do something!" Caramon said.

"Put your weapons away, fools! Her touch is death and if she wails whiled we're in here we are doomed!Run, quickly, to the south door!"

Laurana and I turned, and stumbled our way out. I tripped, and fell. Laurana stopped and helped me to my feet, "Close the door!" I yelled.

I heard the door slam with a resounding _boom, _"That won't stop her!" Caramon exclaimed.

"No, her magic is powerful. I can cast a spell on the door, but it will weaken me. If I fail I can stall her."

With those words, my heart skipped a beat, and my breath froze in my lungs.

"Riverwind, go with the others. Sturm and I will stay with Caramon and Raistlin."

Laurana gasped, but lead me forward. We paused after we entered the corridor, everyone was watching what was going on. I swallowed nervously, but knew Fistandantilus would help Raistlin. I clutched at Laurana in fear, hoping everything would turn out the way it was supposed too.

END

Author's note; I left it at another cliffhanger, didn't I? I apologize, I didn't mean too, actually. The chapter was getting long and I found a place to leave it. Again, I own nothing that Weis and Hickman created and I am not making money off of this.


	17. Deals,Battles and the Impossible Is Done

Laurana's hand was clutching my shoulder, and I had a good hold on her arm. I knew what was coming, or at least, I thought I did. Unless Fistandantilus wanted to break the contract, he would need to help Raistlin.

"_Kalis-an budrunn kara-emarath_!" The spell was yelled in a clear, undamaged voice. Cold dread filled my chest, but I pushed it down.

After a few minutes, we were on the move again, slowly making our way through the tunnel. One hand was on Laurana's arm, the other on the stone wall to my left. We stopped again, and I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I murmured.

"This is it, we're in the fortress!" Gilthanas exclaimed, "We are in the cellar."

I sighed, wishing I had the rubbings of the carvings I had in my packs. One of them had been a map, it might have been useful.

"Thank the true gods!" Tanis exclaimed.

Laurana helped me sit, and Sturm suddenly broke the silence: "Where are Tas and Fizban?"

Flint erupted in anger, and stood up, "We have to get them back! That blasted kender can't be trusted to go off on his own!

"Flint, I know you feel terrible for leaving them, but we can't go back. He's with Fizban, knowing those two, they'll get out of whatever predicament they're in."

"If they don't bring the fortress around our ears," Sturm muttered.

We rested for an hour, eating quith-pa. Sturm had discovered a deep freshwater well, and we drank from it. I rested in the darkness, and shut my eyes, even though it made little difference. I drifted in and out of consciousness for what felt like a few minutes, but knew it couldn't have been long. Voices jolted me into consciousness, even though I wished dearly to crawl in a hole somewhere, heal my feet and curse Palidine for his meddling.

"We are in the cellars here on the lowest level," I heard Gilthanas say. _They're probably looking at a map. Damn, I wish I had known Gilthanas has one._

"Fifty feet from here are the rooms where the women are kept, there is a guard room across from it. Here is where Verminaard has a dragon, one he called Ember."

I sighed, and rolled over, not interested in the conversation. After a few more minutes, and Sturm and Caramon accusing Gilthanas of being a traitor, we left again down the tunnel.

After a little while, we stopped. After a short discussion, it was agreed that Laurana, Caramon, Raistlin and I would wait in the corridor, while everyone else would burst into the room in case of any guards.

After a door opened, several women screamed. One woman shouted for silence, and started calming everyone down. Tanis explained why we were here, and beckoned us in.

Even with the cloth, my eyes went in each direction, trying to give my brain information. I had to stomp the impulse to rip of the cloth and see what was going on. I didn't though, Laurana's grip on me lessened, and she sat me down on a cot.

"Oh poor dear. What's wrong with her?" A woman that I hadn't heard any signs approaching said suddenly, near my ear. I jumped, and fell off the cot with a muffled curse.

Strong, but feminine hands, hoisted me back to the cot, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Who are you? My name's Maritta."

"Nekitha. I-it's a long story."

"I am truly sorry, I didn't realize you're blind."

Unbidden, tears sprung in my eyes. I blinked them back, hoping she hadn't noticed. She paused for a moment, "It'll be okay. The women will help you."

"I'm useless," I murmured through numb lips, "I can't cast spells or fight."

Maritta patted my shoulder, "It's alright."

I heard several of the women start laughing, and I sighed, wishing I could see what was happening.

"It's good to hear them laugh," Maritta said quietly, "They've been through so much."

I smiled a little, and was shocked when a familiar, warm hand touched my shoulder. I jumped at little, but managed to stay on the cot.

"Damn! Don't sneak up on me, I can't see you approaching, remember?" I growled, trying to slow the frantic pace of my heart.

"I'm here to check your eyes, or have you forgotten?" Raistlin's voice was dripping sarcasm.

I scowled in the direction I heard his voice coming from, but stayed still as he untied the cloth. I opened my eyes, to find a very blurry dim room. My eyes swept the room, but couldn't make out much.

"_Shirak_." Raistlin murmured, and a glowing light erupted near his head. I blinked at the harsh light, but stayed still as he pried my eyelids apart and shined the light in.

"I don't see too much damage, no cataracts or bleeding. That is a good sign," Raistlin said, "How is your vision?"

"Blurry, a little disorienting. It makes sense though."

"What do you mean?" Maritta asked.

"My brain can't process what my eyes are trying to tell it. I think that's why I'm a little dizzy, too," I rubbed my eyes, hoping it would help. Nothing happened, and I growled, "This is getting annoying."

Maritta patted my shoulder, and I felt her weight on the cot alleviate, "I'm going to help sew the clothes for your friends. Rest, there are only two guards here, and they're always drunk."

I cast another look at the room, trying to get details on anything. I sighed, and shut my eyes, deciding to listen to conversations.

"SHAVE?" I heard Sturm yell.

I stifled a giggle, "Can you imagine him without his moustaches?"

"I have seen it, the moustaches are an improvement."

"Really? I think they make him look like a rich, pompous ass."

Raistlin said nothing, But I heard him shuffle off to my left, "Where are you going?" I asked, trying to hold back the panic that would probably overtake me if I were left alone.

"There is a cot next to yours, in a corner."

"Oh, okay," I swallowed back a sigh of relief.

Raistlin started coughing harshly, and I grimaced. I heard heavily booted footsteps make their way closer, "Are you alright, Raist?"

"Leave me be, Caramon! I need to rest, that it all." Raistlin hissed, "You do not need me this night."

I smirked, "I can't go anywhere, I'd end up jeopardizing the mission."

The sound of clawed feet on stone, and the sounds of pots clanging made me wince, but I lay down anyway. I calmed my breathing, and the fatigue of the day caught up with me. I soon fell asleep.

I was startled awake when a hand touched my shoulder. My eyes flew open, and a blurry, dark figure hovered over me. A delicate hand cover my mouth, and I felt the cool metal of a dagger being pressed into my throat.

My mouth went dry, and I glanced down, noticing strips of something were wrapped around the dagger's hilt., "Why are you here?" The female voice asked, moving her hand.

"Helping the slaves," I murmured.

"How? Tell me or you die."

I swallowed, "Rebellion. The slaves will revolt and distract the troops going to Qualinesti," I murmured .

"Good. Be quiet." The dagger and presence left.

My heart racing, I lay still for a few minutes, trying to make sure she was gone. When I was sure, she had left, I sat up.

"Raistlin!" I hissed, I got off the cot, and onto my hands and knees. I crawled over to where I thought his cot was. I felt around peering through the blurry darkness.

I found something that looked like a cot, and crawled over, "Raistlin?"

He wasn't there, I cursed, and crawled back to my cot, looking around with my next-to-worthless vision. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, just blurry lumps on the floor, and a few on several more cots around the room. I cursed again, but couldn't do anything.

I lay back down, but couldn't sleep. I shut my eyes, and waited. After a while, I heard the light and airy steps of an elf approaching. My breath caught in my throat, and I opened my eyes and sat up.

The figure of Gilthanas stood, crouching a little, and almost in perfect silence. That's when I realized I recognized hm by sight. I blinked again, and my vision was still blurry, just, not as much.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the others?" I asked quietly, so not to wake the other women.

Gilthanas froze, but turned, "Where did your mage friend go?"

"The bathroom, maybe. I don't know."

"How do you know he's not the traitor?"

I glared at him, "You don't know, but I know, and Caramon knows. I'm sure deep down, Tanis does too. Raistlin is a good man, he's been through a lot."

Gilthanas opened his mouth to say something else, I shook my head, "Go wait by the door."

Raistlin brushed past Gilthanas as he exited. The two shared withering glances, and Raistlin walked over to me, "How are your eyes?"

"I can see better than I could. Everything's still a little blurry."

"Good, your eyes are repairing themselves," Raistlin sat on his cot, coughing a little.

"Raistlin?" I asked.

"Yes?" He rasped.

"You're a good man I don't think you're a traitor."

Raistlin blinked, but said nothing. I lay back down and closed my eyes.

I awoke to yelling, and jolted upward, eyes scanning the area.

Caramon was leading Raistlin over to the cot, and everyone was staring after them. I noticed Tanis looking at me, and I stood, pulling down the tunic. I walked over to him, trying not to trip over the straw pallets littering the cold floor. I cursed my sore feet, but stood tall.

"Tanis, I need to talk to you."

Tanis' face flickered, "We can get you something more suitable for travel if that's what you want to talk to me about."

I shook my head, "No. There's a traitor here, Tanis. A woman."

Tanis' eyes grew wide, "What do you mean?"

I swallowed, and pressed a hand to my throat, "A woman threatened to kill me Tanis. I didn't give her much information, but she knows we're planning a rebellion."

Tanis grew angry, "You told someone!"

"She held a knife to my throat! I seriously doubt Goldmoon could have healed me in time, Tanis! My vision was still blurry, she wore something dark, possibly black. She had a dagger," I thought, "I'm not sure, but leather strips might have been wound around the hilt. I'm not sure."

Tanis paled, "Were they braided?"

"I don't know, that might not even be true. I wanted to tell you, so you know and can hopefully plan for it."

Tanis nodded, but was lost in thought. I sighed, and limped my way to the cot. Goldmoon noticed and came over as soon as I sat down, "You're hurt."

"No shoes," I said solemnly, "My feet are torn to ribbons."

"I'll heal them for you," Goldmoon knelt, holding her medallion in one hand, and placing her hand on my feet, "Mishakal, please heal this woman."

I growled in pain as the tingling burning sensation started in one foot, then moved to the other. After a moment, it died down, and I sighed.

The rest of the night passed slowly, the women made improvements to the tunic Laurana had given me, using mismatched fabrics. It was longer, and the slides slit open for easier movement. I was given an old pair of shoes that pinched my feet, but it was better than nothing.

One of the women made me a cloth bag to hold my things in. Raistlin gave me the things he had been holding, and I grabbed a small bundle of cloth to put the gold, jewels, and steel in. I held the melted elven dagger in my hands, the hilt was intact, but the blade was mostly gone; eaten away by the acid.

I sighed, and shoved it into the pack. After rummaging around, I also managed to get my hands on several scraps of parchment and a broken quill. The quill could be bent back into shape, and parchment could be handy.

After a little while, Tanis explained the plan again: "My friends and I will sneak up to the children's room with Maritta, disguised as the women who normally bring the children breakfast. We'll lead them to the courtyard. You will go about you business as you do every morning. When you are allowed to go to the exercise area, get the children and go immediately to the mines. The menfolk will take care of the guards there, and you can escape to the south, in the mountains."

I swallowed, pulling the hood up of Raistlin's cloak over my head, smelling the still present aura of decay and roses.

The guards soon came, and we made our way to the children's room. Gilthanas, Raistlin, Caramon and I bringing up the rear. _All of the traitors together, Frank noted._

Raistlin echoed my thoughts aloud, and everyone shot him shooting glances. We walked toward the children's rooms. When Maritta saw the guard at the door and gasped, "It's guarded, it's never guarded!"

"It's a coincidence, we'll be okay,"Tanis soothed, "We'll keep going."

"There's a storeroom in the children's rooms. We should see what's in there," I murmured, pointing to the first room that separated the children's sleeping room and the playroom.

Tanis nodded, "If we have time."

We approached the guarded door, and I grimaced at the ugly draconians.

"You're here early this morning," one sneered.

"It smells of thunder,"Maritta said sharply, "I want to take the children out now for their exercise. Why are you here? You'll scare the children."

"Lord Verminaard's orders. We are here to search you while he and Ember take out the elves."

Tanis, Flint, Sturm and Caramon took care of them quickly and quietly. We entered the room. Caramon opened the large, barred door. Maritta warned us to be quiet, and we made our way into the dragon's lair.

Flamestrike was a sad sight. She was a gigantic red dragon, but aged and misused, her scales had greyed in places and were no longer shining. Her teeth were yellowed and broken. Her talons were sharp, hovever, and she could still breathe fire.

"You're early today, Maritta," Flamestrike said, yawning.

"It's going to storm, we're going to let the children out before it does."

"Don't let them get wet if it does. Erik had a cold last week."

"Go back to sleep, we'll be back soon."

Flamestrike lowered her gigantic head on the stone floor. We snuck by the dragon, and Tanis suddenly stopped, hearing a buzzing sound. I turned, and almost kicked myself, and remembered Tanis' blade was Wyrmslayer.

Flamestrike raised her head, eyes blinking. One was a clouded, milky white, "Who have you brought, Maritta? I hear a sound I have not heard in centuries and I smell the foul smell of steel. These are not women, they are warriors!"

"Hey!" I yelled indignantly.

"Goldmoon, Riverwind! Get the children!" Tanis yelled drawing his sword. Flamestrike whimpered, and we left. I followed Riverwind and Goldmoon, and entered the storeroom, breaking away from them.

I noticed there were several crates, all of them open. Peering inside one, I found a pair of elven boots. I sighed, knowing they had been taken from the elven party that Gilthanas had commanded. Digging through it, I found a locket. Frowning, I pocketed it as well. Gong through the other crates revealed blankets, and some other survival gear, including several proper packs. I lifted one to see if it was empty and found it heavy.

I opened it to see a book. It was bound in purple leather, and had black runes on the front. I gaped at it.

_Hey, you found a spellbook. Since when are you so lucky? _Frank asked.

_No one checked to see if my spellbooks were still there. Fistandantilus' should have been enchanted._

_Who knows, we'll never get a chance to go back. _T'manna said softly.

I sighed, and looked into the pack again. Another purple spellbook was in the bottom, amidst many papers. I shrugged, and threw a canteen, blanket, and bedroll in the pack as well.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught glance of something soft. Turning, I saw a toy rabbit. It was stuffed with cotton, with an ear falling off. I grabbed it too, seeing if I could give it to a child later.

Looking around again, I didn't see anything else that could be of use. Taking off the too tight shoes was a relief, and I put on the elven boots. They molded themselves to my feet, and I sighed in relief. I hurried out again, knowing I was running out of time.

A hundred or so children, all dressed warmly and standing in a line, were out in the corridor. They were following Caramon, Maritta, and Goldmoon. Riverwind was behind them, making sure everyone kept up.

When we made our way back into the chamber, Tanis was holding Wyrmslayer and Flamestrike was cowering in a corner.

The kids started an uproar, several yelling at Tanis 'not to hurt our dragon!'

Goldmoon calmed them as much as possible. They got back in line, and started to leave.

"NO! Don't take my children! Please! Hurt me instead!" Flamestrike wailed.

I winced, sympathy building in my chest. Flamestrike was an old dragon that had faced many things in her life. Now she was reliving a terrible experience. I ushered the lingering children down the tunnel, hearing Raistlin chanting behind me. As I entered the playroom, I saw Caramon swung the door open to the rising sun and the courtyard.

Laurana and Tika had their swords drawn, looking nervous, but staying strong. A crumbling draconian had Flint's battleaxe in it's back.

We ushered the children outside just in time to hear Lord Verminaard's dragon roar. The stone rumbled and I briefly wished I hadn't forgotten the presence of another dragon.

"Ember! He hasn't gone!" Tanis swore.

"I'll bet my beard Tasslehoff's involved," Flint said sullenly.

Tasslehoff burst out of a room, "OVER HERE! Run for the mines, run for shelter! It's a trap! They'll be on us in a second!"

We tried to get the children and women toward the mines, but the men surged forward when they saw their families free and unhurt.

I heard a sudden shout of 'FLY!' and I saw Ember rise into the air.

"It's useless!"Tanis told Sturm, who was shouting for order.

To the south lay the mountains, but it seemed hopeless. Ember was flying as fast as possible toward the courtyard, Verminaard on his back. Ember settled on a tower, watching as the dragonfear made people freeze and cower.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a woman running away from the battle, clutching someone's arm. They half turned, and I saw a green jewel in the middle of the man's chest. My mouth went dry.

_It's Berem._ T'manna noted, _I wonder who the spy is._

"No time for that!" I hissed under my breath. I watched as the woman and Berem managed to get away from the falling granite slabs that would keep the fortress sealed forever.

"This is your final act of violence!" Verminaard yelled, "I have cared for you and your families, but you are stubborn and foolish! I will destroy the men, I will destroy the women and I will destroy the children!"

Ember spread his wings, and leaped high into the air. He took a huge breath, so he could obliterate us all with fire, but Flamestrike flew from the pile of rubble she had made when she flew from the fortress and straight into Ember.

The dragons began to fight, Flamestrike making the first few hits of the deadly battle. Ember rolled over, and began to fight back- but he had forgotten Verminaard.

Verminaard had fallen into the courtyard, it had not been a very long drop, but he appeared shaken. Many of the people that were around him scattered when he rose to his feet. Verminaard cast a look around, and focused on Tanis, Sturm, Raistlin, Caramon and I. My breath came in panicked gasps, and I felt my heart burn in my throat.

"Remember, he is a Cleric of Takhisis, and can call upon her for aid," Raistlin said sharply. We moved, and spread around him, hoping to outflank him. He swung his mace, Nightbringer around, buying time and keeping us back. He leaped forward, and touched Raistlin.

Raistlin screamed, sinking to the ground. Caramon leaped forward with a bellow. It changed quickly to a shout of panic, "Tanis! I can't see! Help me!"

Verminaard chuckled, and struck him a solid blow to the head. Caramon went down. Tanis and Sturm started to fight Verminaard. I rushed to Raistlin, and started thinking of what I could do.

Seeing the red of our robes gave me an idea.

_Lunitari, Solinari, Nuitari. Help us, please. Please. Help me if this can help him._

Time stopped. Everyone froze mid-movement, and stayed there. I looked around, and was blinded by a flash of white light. A woman stood in front of me, dressed in skin tight red robes. Auburn hair spilled across her back and shoulders, and her green eyes glinted mischievously.

My breath was taken away from my lungs as I stared at who could only be Lunitari. She smiled at me, "I can help you, but what will you do for me?"

I swallowed, "Anything."

"Anything? Now this will be interesting."

Suddenly, two more flashes of light appeared. An ancient white-haired mage in flowing white robes and a man with a moon shaped face with black hair appeared.

_Solinari and Nuitari are here too?_ Anna squeaked.

"Dear cousin, you aren't thinking of tipping the scales, are you?" Nuitari asked in a harsh whisper.

"Of course not! I was curious about this mortal and her fascination with my prodigy."

I blinked, _they're bickering._

Solinari laughed aloud, and we turned to look at him, "I do not see what is so amusing," Nuitari growled.

"You're scaring the girl," Solinari's voice was hoarse, but clear, "What does she want?"

"She want's to release Majere from his current torment," Nuitari sneered.

"Hmm. This could be interesting."

Lunitari nodded, "Yes. I was thinking about what she could do for us if we do this."

"You _are_ tipping the scales!" Nuitari hissed, "You are trying to save this mage from his fate!"

"It would be better for the world, Nuitari! It wouldn't upset the scales too horribly, otherwise we wouldn't be here!"

Solinari nodded, thinking, "She has a point."

Nuitari threw his hands in the air, "This mage almost destroys the world! What if this girls meddling makes it worse!"

"Please!" I cut in, "I'll do anything! I promise."

The tree gods turned and looked at me. Lunitari smiled suddenly, her red lips parting to reveal perfect, white teeth.

"I think I know what you can do."

"What?"

Lunitari looked at her cousins, and slowly, realization dawned on thier faces, "You don't think-"

"It will keep him grounded, perhaps give hims something to look forward too."

"What? What will?"

Nuitari's lip curled, "Children."

My heart froze and leaped into my throat, "W-what?"

"Will you do this?" Solinari asked softly, "Children, all strong, and gifted with magic. At least three will pledge their hearts to one of us willingly."

I barely registered myself nodding, "I can, I can make it work."

Lunitari gently knelt beside me, and placed a hand to Raistlin's forehead. She turned to me and hugged me, "Thank you."

She pressed six amulets into my hand, "For the both of you, when he's ready."

With that, they vanished and time started again. Raistlin bolted upright, gasping for air. Hurriedly pocketing the amulets, I aided him to his feet.

"What?" He started to ask.

I hushed him, pressing a finger to my lips. I grasped his hand, and we turned in time to see Goldmoon fending off Verminaard's attacks.

I squeezed Raistlin's hand, "We can do this."

He nodded, and we let go. Tanis and Sturm were on their feet, and closing in on Verminaard fast.

We held our hands forward with our fingers outstretched. As one we chanted: "_Sula Vigis Dolibix_!"

Magic missiles flew from our fingers, and hit Verminaard just as Sturm's and Tanis' swords pierced the cleric's body.

We looked up just in time to see Flamestrike and Ember fly into the face of the mountain, the peak trembled and split apart in flames.

The blood that had been falling like rain stopped, and all was silent. I looked at Raistlin, and saw him smirking in satisfaction. The adrenaline that had coursed through my veins stopped, and I stumbled into him, laughing at the sheer thrill of it all.

He looked confused, but said nothing, "We did it, we did what seemed impossible." I breathed.

He nodded, and started to cough from the strain of the magic, and the spell cast on him.

(LINE BREAK)

I only have the Epilogue left! Please R&R and let me know what you think!

I do not own Dragonlance!


	18. Epilogue

After long days of gathering supplies from the fortress, and finding where we would go, and keeping the Dragon Army at bay, we had left Pax Tharkas.

People got set up in the caves that littered the Valley that Flint had found off to the southwest. We had settled there, keeping fear at bay, and hoping against hope that the Dragon Army wouldn't find us.

The trip to the valley had been treacherous, but worth it. There was plenty of room and water, and space for those who hated loud celebrations.

On the last day of autumn, Goldmoon and Riverwind decided to wed. Elistan had been honoured to wed the two, now sporting the white robes of Palidine. He had asked what the traditions of their people were. Both had said they would make their own ceremony, for their people were dead, they wanted to make their own traditions, not honour those that were dead. They wanted to look forward, not behind.

The had gathered for the wedding at dusk, waiting. Goldmoon appeared, Tika and Laurana and I in front of her, carrying torches. Goldmoon had decorated her hair with autumn leaves, but wore the tunic she had always worn. Mishakal's medallion glittered at her throat. She carried her bridegift, wrapped in fine cloth, so no one could see.

We had turned to the west, waiting for Riverwind. It did not take long, his hair was also decorated with leaves, and his groomgift was wrapped in one of Tasslehoff's handkerchiefs. The male companions, save Gilthanas, walked in front of him, carrying torches, except for Raistlin, who held the Staff of Magius.

Elistan said something to the couple, before addressing the crowd at large, "The left hand is the hand of the heart," He said, placing Goldmoon's left hand n Riverwind's, "We join left hands that in love in the hearts of this man and woman may combine to form something greater than the separate. Receive their love, Palidine- the greatest of the gods; bless itand grant them peace at last in their hearts, if their is no peace on this land. Pledge your vows to one another, and exchange the gifts of your hand and hearts."

Goldmoon looked into Riverwinds eyes, and began to speak softly"

"Wars have settled to the North

and dragons ride the skies,

'Now is time for wisdom'

say the wise and nearly wise.

'Here, in the heart of battle,

the time to be brave is at hand.

Now most things are larger than

the promise of woman to man.'

But, you and I, through the burning plains,

through darkness of the earth,

affirm this world, its people,

the heavens that gave them birth,

the breath that passes between us,

this alter where we stand,

and all those things larger by,

the promise of woman to man."

Then Riverwind spoke:

"Now in the belly of winter,

when the ground and sky are grey,

here in the heart of sleeping snow,

now is the time to say

yes to the sprouting vallenwood

in the green countryside,

for these things are far larger than

a man's word to his bride.

Through these promises we keep,

forged in the yawning night,

proved in the presence of heroes

and the prospect of spring light,

the children will see moons and stars

where now the dragons ride,

and humble things made large by

a man's word to his bride."

Goldmoon had shyly handed her present to Riverwind. He unwrapped it with trembling hands. It was a ring plaited of her own hair, bound with bands of silver and of gold that was as fine as the hair that it surrounded.

I smiled as Flint's eyes teared up. _Hadn't she given Flint her mother's jewelry to make that? _Anna asked. I nodded, and knew that Anna understood.

Riverwind's gift was a ring made of vallenwood, it was polished, so the ring looked gold. Goldmoon stared at it and had began to cry, she had wiped her eyes with Tas's handkerchief.

I had spaced out a little after that, Elistan continued to bless them and said that their love would be proof to anyone that the gods had truly blessed them. Riverwind had took his ring from Goldmoon and slid it on her finger. Goldmoon took her ring from Riverwind. He knelt before her, but she shook her head.

"Rise, warrior," She had said, smiling through her tears.

"Is that a command?"

"It is the last of Cheiftan's Daughter," She put the ring on his finger and they embraced, kissing.

The sun sank beneath the mountains and the festivities began. Ignoring them, I looked around, trying to find Raistlin. He had been unusually pale and quiet after the ceremony, but I had not had a chance to talk to him.

I found him, sitting on a stump of a tree that had been hit by lightning. It's blackened remains lay scattered around the tree. I sat beside him, and watched as the constellations started to appear, all but two. The Platinum Warrior and the Five Headed Dragon of All Colours and of None.

The temperature dropped, and I began to shiver, and felt Raistlin do the same, despite the amount of heat radiating from him. I shuffled closer to him, and took his hand in mine.

He turned and looked at me. With his free hand, he brushed his fingertips over my cheek, "You're hair is better this way."

After the battle had ended, I had finally realized my hair had grown back a little, and barely reached the top of my ears. The white locks, however, had been left untouched by the acid. They framed my pale face, and could be tucked behind my ears.

I leaned forward, and gently brought my lips to his. After a moment, I deepened the trembling kiss, and he complied, opening his mouth. Our tongues explored the others mouth, but it was horribly awkward, and we bumped noses more than once.

My heart soared, and I felt a love that I had never experience before bloom in my chest. Raistlin pulled back first, wheezing for breath.

"Are you okay?' I asked breathlessly.

He said nothing for a moment, and before I could, he kissed me again.

It wasn't until later I noticed that Tanis had been there, staring.

_**END**_

Yes! This is complete! I cannot say how happy I am at how well the ending turned out. I don't think I'll make the sequel (that will be covering Dragons of Dwarven Depths) for a while. Let me know if you can think of a title, hopefully following the "Dragons of the _ Moon" scheme if you can.

I cannot thank those that have reviewed since the beginning and everyone else that has favourited or followed this story. Please read and review and let me know what you think! I may be up to writing a few one-shots, so if you have any ideas PM me or review!

I do not own Dragonlance!


End file.
